Obito and Kakashi: Thirty Kisses
by Shigeru Hiko
Summary: Thirty stories written for Obito and Kakashi.  Chapters 29 and 30 are up!  This is the end of these 30 short stories about Obito and Kakashi and their romance.
1. Jolt: Suicide Mission

A/n: This was written for the lj community 30 kisses, and is Prompt #3, Jolt. These stories will probably have nothing to do wth each other, outside that they are all for the ObiKaka pairing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Obito pulled on a shirt, and grinned. It had just gotten dark outside, and was the perfect weather for his mission that evening. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he grinned again, then quickly schooled his features. He had a very serious mission to attend to. He straightened out his shirt,and tried his best to look solemn. Somehow, he managed. Pleased with himself, and careful not to show it, he left the bedroom, and headed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was sitting at the table reading when Obito came out to see him. "What are you reading?" Obito asked, grabbing a slice of the pear in front of Kakashi. "And when did you start cutting up pears?"

"A book," Kakashi replied. "And Rin just stopped by, didn't you hear? She brought this pear over already cut. I think she meant for you to eat it." Kakashi put another slice of pear in his mouth, and chewed.

"Really? Why me?" asked Obito.

"Because she thinks that you and sensei eat too much junk food, and I am inclined to agree with her," said Kakashi. "It's not stopping me from eating the pear for you though."

"Hey, thanks," said Obito. "Well, I have a mission."

"Oh?" asked Kakashi. He put his book down for a moment. "I didn't realize."

"No, don't worry. It's a short one, I should be back soon," Obito said. He leaned down, and kissed Kakashi. "Farewell! I am off to steal Rin's panties."

Kakashi kissed him back briefly, and nodded, reopening his book. "Okay, see you later--WAIT! What?!" Kakashi stood up and stared at Obito. "What the hell are you doing?"

Obito looked at Kakashi blankly. "Um. Stealing Rin's panties?"

"Are you an idiot?" asked Kakashi. "Do you not remember what happened the last five times you decided this was a good idea?"

"Oh come on, Kakashi!" said Obito. "It's a game we play. I steal Rin's panties, she steals your boxers."

Kakashi glared. "Yes, and I don't like how I'm starting to lack underwear."

Obito grinned. "Hey, I don't have a problem with that."

"I'm sure you don't, but I don't enjoy not having underwear on missions."

"Buy new ones?" Obito offered.

"How about you stop this game?"

Obito laughed, and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later!"

"Not if you get caught," Kakashi said. He returned to his book and ignored Obito as he left their apartment.

**

Later, when Obito returned, Kakashi said nothing as Obito wordlessly headed to the freezer and put ice into a bag. He slumped into the chair across from Kakashi, and groaned.

"Is there any pear left?" he asked.

"You left about an hour ago," said Kakashi.

"Meaning?"

"There is no pear," said Kakashi. Obito sighed.

"Rin hits like a boy," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She caught me," Obito said.

"I couldn't tell."

"Jackass."

"Idiot."

"Look, it was a good plan, all right!" said Obito. "How was I supposed to know she booby trapped her laundry line?"

"Hmm. I would never expect a ninja to do such a thing," said Kakashi. Obito scowled at him.

"Oh you are so funny."

"I told you not to do it," said Kakashi. He turned a page in his book.

"Whatever," said Obito. "Next time! Next time I will be victorious."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Kakashi said.


	2. Wada Calcium CD3: Apologies

A/n: Thanks for your continued support guys. I know it's a little loved pairing, and I'm so happy that you've looked! Even if you haven't said a word to me in a comment, I really hope you enjoy. Anyway, here's prompt number 28, Wada Calcium CD3. This one features Rin's reaction.

* * *

It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and after being at the clinic for an hour, Rin swore she had seen at least twenty patients. Probably more like ten patients with frazzled mothers, but it had felt like twenty. Smiling, she handed the mother of her current patient some calcium pills, and smiled at the little girl.

"Now be good, and take the pills I gave you mommy, okay?" she said, grinning. "Now take care of yourself, okay? And don't use your left hand for shuriken practice until it's properly healed."

The little girl looked up at Rin with her big, brown eyes, lip quivering. "But can't you just heal it for me and make it better?" she asked. Rin sighed, and shook her head. Children these days.

"I could, but your bones need to heal properly," said Rin, gently. "If you want to grow big and strong, and be the most excellent kunoichi you can be, take care of your wrist and in a few weeks it will be fine. And take the calcium pills, they'll help your bones get even stronger."

"Okay," the little girl said, sniffling. Rin gave the girls mother a sympathetic look, and the woman simply shrugged. She looked like she needed some sleep, and Rin was fairly certain that with this little girl, she wasn't about to get it. There was nothing that Rin could do, short of hoping that at least the woman's husband might be around to take care of their daughter while she slept.

"If that's everything, ma'am, I hope you and your daughter have a good day," she said. "And you should try and get some rest, you look like you need it. Do you have a mission coming up?"

"No," replied the woman. "My husband's late getting back."

Rin took the woman's hand, and tried her best to give her a reassuring smile. She sympathized with the woman; every person in the village had lost at least one loved one on a mission. "I'm sure he's fine. We haven't heard anything in the hospital about any missions going awry, and if it's only been a day or so, I wouldn't worry. But if you need anything, please come see me again, okay"

Nodding, the woman took her daughter's hand and left Rin's office. Rin sat back down in her chair, and sighed. Her job was never easy, and hearing about late missions always made her worry. Hanging her head, she took a deep breath, and tried to regain her composure. Her morning was going to be hectic, it always was at the clinic. And on top of it all, the night before had been rather atrocious.

She was not going to think about it. Rin too a deep breath and sighed. The door the room squeaked open, and Rin didn't bother looking up as she spoke. "Whoever you are, please give me a moment, I'm not ready for the next patient yet."

"I'm not a patient."

Looking up, Rin felt the sorrow from her encounter with her previous patient evaporate and anger and hurt settle in. The last person that she wanted to see right now was Obito, and there he was, in the doorway, looking at her through his orange goggles. She wondered, briefly, why he was wearing them at that moment, she hadn't seen him wear them since their sensei had died years ago. Her expression hardened, and she did her best to look at him coldly.

He had been the reason why her night had ended so badly.

"Why are you here, Obito?" she asked. "If you aren't a patient, I don't have time for you. The clinic is busy enough without you being here."

"I wanted to talk," said Obito. "You didn't really give me a chance the last night to explain myself."

"What's there to explain, Obito?" she asked. "I understand completely. You and Kakashi. . . yes, well. You and Kakashi. Congratulations. I hope you are happy together."

Obito came inside and shut the door, and sat down in front of her. She tried not to flinch as his face came into view, looking hurt at her words. She didn't want to care.

"Do you still. . . I mean, do you still like him?" asked Obito. "Is that why you are upset with me?"

"No, it's not that, I. . . I'm not upset," said Rin. She tried to believe that. "Not really."

Obito gave Rin a confused look. "I don't understand," he said. "Look, Rin, I. . . the last thing I ever want is to hurt you." Obito looked at her with a look of sincerity that nearly made her cry.

"Oh you're such an idiot," she said. It was hard for her to stay angry at Obito, he had been one of her best friends ever since their days at the academy together, they had grown up together. She could admit to herself that she was hurt, and she could be angry with him, but the moment that she saw him, it was different. It was hard to be angry with Obito in person. She shook her head, and tousled his hair. "I'm not angry at you."

"You're not?" asked Obito. He looked so hopeful that she laughed. "But you were so angry last night, when you saw us, and just now, you yelled at me, I would have been sure that you are angry and I guess I can kinda understand but if you don't like him anymore why is that even a problem that he and I are, um, well, you know, together, and--"

"Obito, breath," she said, rolling her eyes. He looked up at her apologetically. "Okay, I was angry. I guess I'm jealous, you two are just. . . well, I don't know. I had wondered why you were spending so much time together, and I suppose this explains it."

Obito blushed. "It's not like that, you know. I mean, we're close but we still act pretty much the same."

"Funny, I don't remember the kissing on missions."

"Really?" said Obito, grinning. "You must have missed that part."

"I think I kept a closer eye on Kakashi then I should have, I think I would have noticed," she said.

Obito hugged her, and Rin jumped, surprised at the sudden hug. But she put her arms around him, and smiled. He was her best friend, after all, and she loved him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You might not believe me, but I was going to tell you. It's just, we don't even. . . I mean, obviously, something's there, it's just. . .complicated." He pulled away from her, and ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. "I'm really sorry Rin."

Smiling, Rin shook her head. "It's okay, really. I'm just jealous; we're all very close, but now you two are closer."

"No, we're just a different kind of close," said Obito. "Besides, new ties don't break old ones. Our lives are too closely woven together for that."

"You are such a sap," she said. "Thank you."

"And hey, you're the only girl either of us could ever love," said Obito, smiling. Rin laughed, and shook her head.

"You idiot," she said. "That's not very reassuring, coming from you!"

Laughing, Obito hugged her again, and stood up. "I've got to get back to work, but. . . is everything okay between us?"

Rin was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. It is," she said. "Obito?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to stop by to apologise."

Obito opened the door, and smiled broadly at her. "Sure I did. I don't like it when you're upset with me."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" she said, laughing. Obito has always been able to make her laugh. She was glad that he had come, regardless of whether she thought he should have or not. He was right. She had needed it.

"But of course!," said Obito. "Have a good day, Rin."

As he closed the door, she leaned back in her chair, and smiled. What had started out as a bad day, was shaping up to be a good one.


	3. The Road Home: Prompt 20

Author's note: I apologise for the wait. It's been a very busy year, with starting a circle and having a social life. But I have at least one more of these partially written, and a few that I will translate from comic scripts to fic, eventually. My love for this pairing has NOT died, I've just simply been busy. Please enjoy your fluff. :D Prompt 20 for the thirty kisses prompts, "The Road Home."

--

It was a long walk from the Uchiha compound to Kakashi's apartment. With a bag of clothes strapped to his shoulders, and two more bags in each of his hands, Obito was very much set to move in with Kakashi. He didn't have a lot other then clothes and some odds and ends, and whatever he left at his parent's home, he knew he could get at any time. Adjusting a strap, he grinned. He wasn't leaving home, in his mind, he was finally coming home.

He hadn't expected Kakashi to agree to living together. Obito suspected Kakashi had said yes because they weren't telling anyone that they were moving in together. Obito's family would have protested, and it might have caused Kakashi problems with his ANBU superiors. They weren't hiding it either, there was no point. Nothing was a secret in a village of ninja.

Shaking his head with a grin, Obito pushed the heavy thoughts out of his head, and focused on what was important. He was moving in with Kakashi, and it would be good. From now on, they could face their problems together.

When he reached the door of the apartment, he raised his hand to knock, and then stopped. It was his home now too. Sucking in a nervous breath, he grasped the doorknob, and stepped inside. It was his home now too, he didn't have to knock anymore.

"So, you finally made it." Kakashi was standing at the door, waiting for Obito, little orange book in his hand. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Lost? I've been here how often? I'd never get lost," Obito said.

"It's never been. . . well. It's different now." Kakashi took the bags from Obito's hands, and stepped up into the apartment. He headed inside and disappeared into the bedroom. Obito watched him go, thoughtful.

Things were different. This was home now.

Sliding the backpack off his shoulders, Obito sat in the entrance and took off his shoes with care. He wasn't quite ready to take the final step into the apartment, to become apart of the household. He heard Kakashi's footsteps come back from the bedroom, and stop behind him.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to sit there all day?" Kakashi asked.

Slowly, Obito stood and turned around. Reaching up with his arms, he stepped up into the apartment, linking his hands together behind Kakashi's head, smiling and embracing him. "I'm home," Obito said quietly, leaning forward to kiss him.

He felt Kakashi's hands gently wrap around him, and pull him close. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi nosed Obito's cheek, and smiled.

"Welcome home," he said.


	4. Good Night: Prompt 24

AN: For the 30 kisses prompt list, this is prompt 24--Good Night.

Obito stumbled through the door, drunk and grinning. Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye as Obito fell over taking off his sandals, and moaned. "Kakashi," he said, the whine in his voice not entirely unfamiliar from when he was sober, "Kakashi, help me. I've fallen and I can't get my shoes off to make love to you."

"I don't think you'll be making much love to anything tonight, except the toilet," Kakashi said, unmoving. "You stink."

"Aw, Kakashiiiiii," he whined. "Please help me?"

"You're twenty-five. I think you can take off your own sandals, even if you are drunk." Kakashi never looked up from his book, and remained seated as Obito mumbled something and took off the sandals. Standing warily on his feet, he managed to make it to Kakashi's chair, and collapse at his feet.

"Mmm, Kakashi, you smell good," Obito said, purring as he hugged Kakashi's knees. "Come on, put the book away. I want you."

Signing, Kakashi lowered the book and stared Obito down. "I smell good because I got a shower while you were swimming in beer. And I'm not in the mood for sex. Go use your hand, that's what it's there for." As soon as he'd said it, he'd regretted it. Obito put on a pouty face that made Kakashi weak, and whimpered. Even drunk, Obito knew how to use Kakashi's weaknesses against him.

The Uchiha was smarter then he gave him credit for.

Before Kakashi could kick him off his legs, Obito slinked over to the couch, and sprawled on top on it. Curious as to what Obito was about to do, he watched intently as Obito's hand slid down his pants.

"Mmm, I see you, watching me," Obito said. "I know you want me. Mmmm, Kakashi." Licking his lips, he moaned softly, looking Kakashi in the eye as he did.

"Do that in bed or something. Not on the couch!" Kakashi threw a pillow at Obito, and glared. He loved the man, but he had trouble taking no for an answer sometimes.

"Gee Kakashi, what crawled up your butt and died? Your libido?"

"And your chance of ever getting laid again," he said flatly.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Kakashi?" he whined.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

He heard Obito moan from the couch, and looked over at him. He was just laying there, and some small part of Kakashi felt a little sorry for him. Not too sorry, whatever else Obito had gotten drunk on his own.

"Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked.

"Mostly," he said. "Whenever Rin joins us, it's always fun, but she was with her boyfriend, and that wasn't fun. He's big and huge and made me feel like I was kinda worthless."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Obito, and waited for him to continue.

"What? It's not like that!" Obito said. "I'm not jealous! It just made me think that she went from scrawny me to some bulky manly man. I'm not really all that manly enough. Do you think I'm manly, Kakashi?"

Trying not to laugh, Kakashi nodded. "Oh, you're very manly. In all the right places."

"I think you didn't kill your libido enough."

"You're still not getting any."

"Dammit. Not even to make me feel manly?"

"Obito, most men assert their manliness by having sex with women. Unless you're trying to tell me I'm not manly enough."

"You are kinda scrawny."

"I am not."

"You are," Obito said. "But it's okay, I like you just the way you are."

"Somehow, that is not very reassuring."

Kakashi continued reading his book, and Obito was silent on the couch. He heard Obito moving, and looked up again from his book.

"My answer's still no."

"I was going to bed, loser," Obito said, rolling his eyes. "Could you at least help me there?"

Kakashi looked at Obito for a moment, and thought about it. While he wasn't in the mood to part from his book, he also didn't want Obito breaking anything. Kakashi wondered a little if Obito hadn't just spilt alcohol all over himself so he could act goofy without much reproach, or if he'd really gotten drunk. Either was a likely possibility. Not that Kakashi cared either way.

"Sure, I can help you get to bed," Kakashi said. "I'll even help you get out of your clothes, if you promise not to molest me."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. Come on, you big idiot." He put his book down, and got up to help Obito to bed. Putting his arm around Obito's back, he felt Obito lean heavily on him. The alcohol smell was coming from his clothes.

"Did someone throw a beer at you?" Kakashi asked.

"Er, yeah. It was Rin's boyfriend. He thought I was flirting."

"Were you?"

"Jealous?" Obito asked, grinning.

"I know who you come home to at night," Kakashi replied. "If I was that worried, I'd keep you home more. I'm not. I trust you."

"Aww," Obito said, kissing Kakashi's cheek. "You really do care."

Kakashi said nothing as he helped Obito down the hall to their bedroom. He opened the door, and Obito nuzzled his neck, his warm tongue lazily tasting him.

"Ahh, dammit Obito!" He said, jumping away. "I told you, knock it off."

"I was just. . .it wasn't meant as a come on," he said apologetically. Kakashi felt a little guilty for snapping. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi, and leaned his forehead against his. Kakashi sighed, stroked Obito's soft black hair, and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry I snapped. I know you're just being affectionate." He pulled down his mask, and kissed Obito gently. "No hard feelings, okay? Don't go to sleep thinking that I hate you."

"Mmm, I don't think that anymore," Obito said. "Sure, you yell, but you never really mean it."

Kakashi snorted. "I meant it when I yelled at you about the dishes."

"Uh huh, that doesn't count," Obito replied, a little yawn escaping. Kakashi smiled. He was very happy that Obito was discreet about how soft Kakashi had become, since they'd started dating. Those little smiles and yawns melted his usually hard front.

"Do you want me to stay, or can I go and finish my book?" Kakashi asked, already well aware of the answer.

"Could you stay? You're warm," Obito said. He looked up at Kakashi, and smiled. "At least, stay until I fall asleep. I know you want to finish."

"I'm sure that I'll fall asleep with you," Kakashi said, petting Obito's hair. "You're being pretty cozy tonight."

"Cozy?" Obito asked, confused. "You're weird, Kakashi. 's'why I like you, I suppose. But it's okay. Just wait till I'm sleeping and finish your book. I know you will, regardless."

"I would not."

"Kakashi, every time I manage to get you away from your books to cuddle with you in bed, the moment I'm asleep you go up and get your book," Obito said. "I'm sleepy, not stupid."

Sighing, Kakashi leaned into Obito's embrace. "Maybe I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Uh huh."

"I could, you know."

"Sure you could. And maybe Fugaku wouldn't mind if I was late to work tomorrow."

Kakashi laughed. "Good night, Obito."

He felt Obito's arms tighten around him, and pull him close. Undecipherable words were whispered into his ear, and Kakashi felt a tingle run down his spine. Finishing with a light kiss on his cheek, Obito yawned again before settling down to sleep.

"Good night."


	5. Overflow: Grief

Author's note: Very sorry about the long hiatus. I hope the next three entries in this project of mine were worth the wait!

This is Prompt 27: Overflow. Pre-relationship, the boys are about 15 or 16 here. I actually found that I really miss writing about them as kids. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They had gone to the funeral together, and left holding hands. Kakashi was certain it had been Obito who took his hand first, but he wasn't sure. And when Kakashi had reached his home, Obito's hand was still tightly clasped around his own. So he invited Obito in, and offered him tea.

It remained untouched on the table as they sat on the couch together, saying nothing.

"My mother's a mess," Obito said at last, breaking their silence. "Ayaka was the oldest. I think she might have been pregnant."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi reached out, and patted Obito's hand.

Obito shrugged. "Rin's funeral is tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah. We'll go together."

"Okay."

Silence crept back into the room, and Kakashi didn't know what to say. Anything he thought to say would be trite and meaningless. In his mind, he knew that even meaningless words would mean the world to him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Turning to face Obito, he saw the tears falling down his face, and reached out and brushed away a tear. A moment later, he found himself in Obito's arms under a siege of tears, unable to move as his friend sobbed.

Kakashi didn't know how to react. Obito had cried so many times, but this was different. His fists were clenched in Kakashi's shirt as painful sobs wracked his body. Terrified, Kakashi awkwardly managed to put his arms around Obito in a hug.

Obito threw his arms around Kakashi and cried harder.

A year ago, Kakashi knew he would have been yelling at Obito, calling him all sorts of names for such a blatant show of feelings. But as Obito cried, it felt cathartic for him too. If Obito cried, he wouldn't have to. Obito would cry for them both. And as the tears and sobs died down, they'd both feel better.

Obito fell quiet, but remained resting on Kakashi's wet shoulder. He lifted his head, and leaned against Kakashi's forehead, his breath steadying, tears drying against his cheeks. The tears had stopped, and only grief remained, the familiar ache a strange comfort. Lifting his wet eyes to look at Kakashi, Obito offered him a faint but brief smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want to cry in front of you."

Kakashi shrugged, and shook his head. "You've done it before. At least you have a reason now."

"Ha, thanks." Obito averted his eyes from Kakashi's, and loosened his grip on Kakashi's body. He was quiet, and Kakashi closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He didn't think that there was anything that he could say to help, so he remained quiet.

"Maybe I should go," Obito said. Kakashi opened his eyes, and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You, uh, don't have to go. Unless if you want to."

Obito shrugged. "If I stay . . ," he said, trailing off. Kakashi waited for him to finish, but his friend shook his head. "I dunno. I don't want to go home like this."

"In tears?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded.

"Yeah. They wouldn't understand," he replied. "I'm not crying for my sister."

He felt Obito's arms tighten around him, and it startled him. Being so physically close to Obito was alarming, he couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd been in embrace for such and extended period of time. Even their sensei hadn't felt the need to crowd his personal space like this. And yet, it didn't bother him to be this close to Obito. He was comfortable. It helped ease the hurt.

"Sensei and Rin would have been so happy to see this," Obito said, breaking the silence. He bowed his head, resting it on Kakashi's shoulder. "They would have been so happy that we were getting along so well."

"If it would make you feel better, I could fight with you," Kakashi offered. He felt Obito's head shake as he chuckled softly, his hair tickling against Kakashi's ear. Patting his friend's back, he moved to let him go, and let Obito do whatever it was that he wanted, stay or leave.

Obito looked at him with a queer smile. "I don't think I have the heart to fight with you anymore," he said.

"Rin would have loved to hear that."

Obito sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Yeah," he said weakly. He dropped his eyes to his hands in his lap. Kakashi patted them.

"You'll be okay," he said.

"But what about you?" Obito replied. "You never seem to be effected by this, Kakashi. How many funerals have we seen, how many times have we lost friends, and you're still . . . you're not crying. You never cry."

Kakashi shrugged. "Shinobi don't—"

"Will you never be finished with those damned rules?" Obito muttered. "Dammit, you're allowed to be human. You're allowed to feel!"

Kakashi looked into Obito's eyes then. He hadn't realized before that what Obito needed was someone to share his pain with, not someone to be quiet and reserved.

"I know," he said. "But I don't know where to start. I'm not like you."

When Obito leaned close to him, he'd thought nothing of it. Their heads close together, he could feel Obito's breath against his face, warm and moist. He hadn't expected his friend's lips to bush against his, totally caught off guard as he was, his eyes went wide. And as quickly as it had happened, it was over, and Kakashi was at a loss.

"I don't really want you to be like me," Obito said. There was a familiar coloring on his face, Kakashi remembered it from the time Obito had told him that he'd kissed Rin. "I don't really want—"

Kakashi didn't question his compulsion to lean back towards Obito, and kissed him back. It was comforting and warm to be so close to him, and as he felt Obito's arms wrap tightly around him, pressing them closer together, a soft gasp escaped his lips. He didn't question the desire, but he was surprised by it.

Obito was the one to pull back, breathing heavily and not able to look at Kakashi. Obito's hand was in his hair, gently stroking it. Kakashi kept his eyes downcast, looking at the color of the couch, not thinking about what happened.

Obito stood up, and Kakashi's hands fell back to himself. There had been a reluctance to go in that final touch. Kakashi stood up next to him, remaining silent."I'm going to head home," Obito said, his voice unsure and shaking. "We, well, there's another one tomorrow. I'll come by here first."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you then." Walking to the door with his friend, a thousand feelings rushing through him, too many to count or name. With the ease of long practice, he ignored them, pushing them back in case they tried to spill over again.

Obito looked at Kakashi, their eyes meeting for one long moment on opposite sides of the doorway, not speaking, not trusting words to bring meaning to what they wanted to say.


	6. Dash: The Best Medicine is love

Author's note: Just realized that some of you on Alert might get the alert twice, so I'm really sorry. Did not mean to annoy you if that happened!

This is Prompt 9: Dash. The title is "The Best Medicine is Love." Kakashi is a worrisome lover, and rushes to Obito's side when he hears that he came back injured from a mission. Enjoy!

* * *

He could have gotten there faster, but he didn't trust his hands to for the seals. He hardly trusted his feet to keep him upright as he ran through town, shoving people out of his way. He heard the cries of a few as he ran them over, and short snippets of conversation.

He wasn't sure he could make it. Kakashi started cursing his idea of living so far away from the center of town. They could have afforded it. But they'd decided not to. It was quieter, more private.

Sick of the crowd, he jumped up to a roof and nearly missed the ledge. He was distracted and emotional, and making rookie mistakes. He was a jounin. He shouldn't be making stupid mistakes. Especially not now.

Kakashi took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and started to run.

**

The nurse at the front desk hadn't known where Obito had been set, let alone if he was all right to have visitors. Biting his tongue against the flow of words, he just took off for the mission emergency rooms. He'd been there often enough himself, as a patient.

He had to find Obito. Had to make sure he was all right.

He was walking fast enough to make the nurses would think twice about yelling at him to not run. Twice nearly knocked over people or trays of medicinal supplies. If he'd been thinking clearly, he would have been embarrassed. But all he thought about was Obito.

He needed to know if he was all right.

Someone screamed, and Kakashi's heart froze in terror. The scream was unfamiliar, and he guessed—hoped, that it wasn't coming from Obito's throat. He knew Obito's screams. That hadn't sounded like him.

As nurse came by, he grabbed her, and she jumped, dropping everything in her arms. She looked up at him, scared, and relaxed slightly when she looked at him.

"Obito, where—"

"Down the hall to the left," she said. "He's unconscious."

"Is he—"

"He'll be all right, I think. You should just—"

Kakashi never learned what she thought he should do. He ran.

**

The rooms in the mission emergency wing were small and cramped. The walls were only paper screens, easily movable if necessary. For the doctors, it offered the ability to pass through rooms without entering the hall. For the patients, it offered privacy until they were moved into the recovery wings.

Obito was going to need moved.

He'd seen Obito in worse shape then this. He'd been in worse shape too. Holding Obito's hand, he felt for the slow pulse that indicated he was still alive, and kissed it. Alive. Obito was alive. Barely breathing, and not even conscious, but alive. Kakashi could have cried. When he'd heard the news of Obito's team returning, it had been bad. Their commander on the mission had been killed, leaving Obito in charge. The mission had been successful, but the team had come back badly injured.

He heard the wall slide apart as the doctor entered, but didn't look up. Kakashi's world was Obito, the doctor hardly mattered.

"It helps if you talk, you know," the doctor said. Kakashi looked up at the doctor in front of him. He was older, and his voice was soothing. Kakashi appreciated that.

"Talk?"

"He's not in a coma. Just unconscious. There's no scientific proof, but I think those who are unconscious react better when they have someone to talk to. Well, I suppose listen to, but it's all right. It helps."

Kakashi shrugged, and leaned down close. "Obito, wake up," he said softly. Whispering, Kakashi hoped the doctor would have the decency to ignore him. "I love you. I need you to come back."

The doctor gave no sign of having heard or cared about what was said. "We'll move him into the recovery wing later this evening. You're welcome to stay, we've informed all the families of those on the mission that they're back." Kakashi nodded, and just held Obito's hand, concerned about the family. He wasn't even sure if they would come.

"When do you think he'll wake up again?" Kakashi asked, quietly. He wasn't sure the answer would be good.

"We aren't sure. By tomorrow, sometime, I'm sure of it."

All he could do was nod.

**

Kakashi was glad that the room they moved Obito to was empty. The bed was bigger too, and Kakashi sat on the edge of it, talking to Obito in a steady stream of words, stopping only when some nurse or doctor came in to check on Obito. And still, Obito remained unconscious. Kakashi told himself that it was easier for the body to heal that way, that it wasn't as painful.

But he was worried.

Obito's parents came, which Kakashi had not expected. They were respectful of his presence, but he could tell that they didn't like him. Bad enough that Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha, wasn't a member of their secretive clan. But he was a man, and any union between himself and Obito would never be fruitful. He stepped outside, allowing them to have time with their son, and tried to read. The words blurred together, and he couldn't concentrate. He wanted to be in the room.

If he woke up, and Kakashi wasn't there . . .

Closing the book, he looked out a window down the hall. He was staring aimlessly, and so lost in thought that he almost jumped when he heard Obito's parents leaving. He thanked them for coming, and told them that he'd let them know when he woke up.

When he went inside, Obito was still unconscious.

Carefully, he moved Obito over, and curled up next to him in the bed. It was uncomfortable, but Kakashi didn't care. He'd woken up in similar situations with Obito next to him. He wanted to return the favor.

"Wake up, please," Kakashi said, softly. "You know how much I hate seeing you like this." He swept his fingers through Obito's hair, and sighed, kissing his cheek. "If you never wake up, we can never have sex again. I know that would hurt you more then it would hurt me, but I still wouldn't enjoy it." Closing his eyes, he leaned his head towards Obito, resting it in the nook of his neck. Softly, he kissed Obito again.

"Wake me up when you wake up," he said, before falling asleep.

**

He woke up, feeling he was being watched.

Opening his eyes carefully, Kakashi was only slightly surprised to see Obito looking at him and smiling. He sighed, relieved that Obito was awake.

"You should have woken me up," he said. Obito smiled.

"You're just so peaceful when you sleep," he replied softly. Kakashi felt him move close, lips gently brushing against his. "Besides, I didn't know how long you'd been asleep."

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, it looks like daylight?" Obito said, looking over Kakashi's window. "Morning, maybe?"

"Probably," Kakashi replied. He stretched a little, feeling stiff. "I should get up now that you are awake, and get a doctor—"

"No, stay," Obito said, placing his hand on Kakashi's chest. "I'm okay, I've been banged up worse then this. Just . . . let's have a moment to ourselves before the doctors come and poke me with more needles." Kakashi smiled, and rubbed his nose against Obito's.

"Whatever you want."

"You think we could get away with—"

"Probably, but not a good idea, considering your injuries," Kakashi said, laughing. "Don't want you to get too excited and start bleeding, or tear a stitch."

"Well, then just kiss me," Obito said. "Laughter's only the best medicine if you don't have love." Kakashi laughed, and kissed him. He felt Obito's fingers lace with his own, and smiled.

"I was worried," Kakashi said quietly. "I nearly missed a roof when I tried jumping onto it."

"You're kidding," Obito said, moving over a bit to give Kakashi more room. "You never miss."

"Luckily, I didn't, or I'd have wound up in the bed next to you."

"Yeah, and then you'd be really grumpy," Obito said, grinning. "And everyone would wonder why the great and legendary Hatake Kakashi, one eyed jounin wonder of Konoha, couldn't even jump onto a roof."

"Luckily, they will never know," Kakashi said. He sighed. "Your parents were here."

"Great. What did they have to say?"

"Not much. I think they were worried too," he said. "You know, if you want to get them off your back, you could just—"

"Get a girl pregnant? You know, I think Rin and I tried that well enough when we were together. And I don't think I could just, you know. Do that just for the sake of my family," he said.

"Just thought I'd mention it as an option."

"Do you want me to have kids?" Obito asked. "I mean, I want them, sure, but you've never been to keen on the idea of raising them with me. And I'd want to raise my children, if I had them."

"Never mind then," Kakashi said.

Obito laughed. "If you ever change your mind about kids, we'll talk about it again. Until then, forget about it. My family doesn't hate me. And they don't care about us, they just wish you were Rin so we could have kids." Kakashi rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about that," he said. Nosing Obito's cheek, he gave him a small kiss, and got up. "I'm getting a doctor now. The sooner they see you're awake, the sooner you get home."

"Will you play nursemaid?" Obito asked, hopefully. Kakashi snorted.

"You look better in a skirt."

"I do not!"

"You do," Kakashi said. "I'll be right back." He slipped out the door and into the hallway, smiling.

Everything would be okay.


	7. Fever Dreams: Prompt 9

Author's note: Of the three I've uploaded today, this is my favorite. The style is a bit strange, so if you don't like it, I'll understand. But I really hope that you do.

Prompt 6: The Space Between Dream and Reality. Titled "Fever Dreams."

I would also like to add that the formatting I had to do here to make this readable takes away from the effect, so I'm sorry for that! I am posting these to dreamwidth as well, that's listed in my profile if you are curious.

* * *

"You need to sleep, Kakashi."

"I'm not tired."

"Listen to Rin, Kakashi. Go home, sleep."

The eye throbbed, and he shut it. It didn't help.

"I'll be fine."

"You can come home with me, if you want. Kushina would be okay with that."

He shook his head. The eye kept throbbing, slow and steady. He wondered if that would ever stop.

"I want to be alone."

He watched his sensei look at his teammate. She gave the older man a worried look, before handing him a bag.

"If it hurts, ta—"

"I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt."

**

He wasn't tired. He hadn't slept since that day. Couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the rock falling. Could see it coming for him. He could see it so clearly in the theater of his mind, but the reality hadn't been so simple.

He hadn't seen it.

He couldn't have seen it.

He only saw it now because of the thing throbbing painfully in his head. It was closed against the pain; it hurt less when it was resting. Warily, it opened. It throbbed in his head. Closing both of his eyes, he sighed, succumbing to his fears.

The rock fell.

He was under it.

And then he wasn't.

**

In the morning, he showered.

After several days of any mission, the dirt and grime that came off of him was always surprising. He took his time, carefully keeping the eye closed, gingerly touching the scar. The skin there was still taught and tight from the healing. The eye continued to throb.

His dreams had been violent and confused, nothing but the same images repeated, over and over, no order to them. Sometimes, he watched the rock fall. Sometimes, he made it.

Every time, he saw that half smashed face. The sightless smile. Heard the hard won promises.

"Be my eyes," he had said. "Take care of Rin. You're an amazing jounin."

Lies. Over and over, he heard the words echoing in his head. Whatever sleep Kakashi had managed, had been meaningless.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel around himself, and went back to his room. The eye looked around, absorbing information, but after the shower, the throbbing had slowed to a dull ache. Maybe it was healing. Maybe he'd be okay.

As he got dressed, He saw something in the corner of that eye. He turned. Nothing was there. Pulling on his pants, and shirt, he saw his traveling pouches.

And the goggles. Somehow, they hadn't gotten smashed.

He wasn't sure who had grabbed them—everything that happened after that rock fell had become a blur in his memory. He tried to think about it, tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't. He was fairly certain he hadn't lost consciousness. And yet, he didn't remember grabbing the goggles. The only remains of his friend who—

There. He saw it this time. Something blue in the corner of his eye. If he turned, slowly, he would see it. He would see what had gotten into his home.

The eye in his head throbbed as he turned. And he saw.

"Obito?"

The boy he had known stood there, facing him with a smile. An eye was missing, but he wore an eye patch. He looked happy. Kakashi walked towards him, and shook his head, thinking to clear his vision.

Obito remained, smiling.

"How—I saw you, the rocks, you're, you're—" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He reached out to touch him, but Obito moved away, and shook his head.

**

A day later, he was still haunted by the image of Obito. Kakashi's sleep was still fitful and restless, and the eye still ached. He felt warm, and wandered around Konoha, trying to remember where Rin lived.

He didn't understand why he couldn't find her.

He also didn't understand why Obito was so quiet. Ghost or not, it was the quietest he'd ever known the boy to be. It was unnerving. Kakashi didn't know if it was just a reminder of his guilt or something bigger, and he was fairly certain he didn't want to find out. He touched his forehead, and furrowed his head in concern. He was warm. He needed Rin. He wanted to pass out.

"Kakashi?"

Turning around, he saw his sensei. Next to him, and apparently unseen, was the quiet image of his friend. If it was a ghost, only he could see it. Suddenly, despite how warm he felt, he felt icily cold.

"Kakashi, are you all right? You look flushed." His sensei moved closer, and gently grabbed his arm and touched his forehead, the man's bright blue eyes widening in fear. "Kakashi, you've got a fever, what are you doing—"

"I'm all right!" he said. "I'm just going to see Rin, you don't need to—"

"I'm taking you inside. Rin can come to you," he said. Before Kakashi could protest, he felt his sensei pick him up, and dash up the stairs to his apartment. He heard him talking to someone, but it felt far away. He was warm again. Too warm.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Obito's ghostly face, smiling.

**

He found that it was hard to focus when he woke up.

Delirious. That's what he thought he was. Had to be. It explained why he kept seeing Obito's face when he was supposed to be dead, and why he couldn't really focus on words. He knew, in more lucid moments, that Rin was there, and his sensei. Kushina and one of Rin's senpai at the hospital. Words were spoken, but all he heard was fever, delirious, rejection. He had blankets covering him, but they were too hot. He couldn't throw them off, he was too weak.

At his feet, he saw his friend's face, concerned. The eye patch still covered his sightless eye. Kakashi didn't understand why he wasn't smiling.

"You look silly with that eye patch," Kakashi said, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. "It doesn't suit you. Go back to smiling."

The ghost stared at Kakashi for a moment, and then was blocked from his view as someone pressed something cool to his forehead. He moaned, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, the eye patch was gone. And instead, over the missing eye, Obito had tilted his forehead protector. Kakashi felt like laughing.

"That's better." His friend smiled.

Kakashi closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**

When he woke up, he was hot.

He tried to sit up, but he felt too weak. The fever in him made him tired, and yet he was covered in blankets, trapping in the heat. He tried shoving them off, and fell off the bed. Groaning, he tried pushing himself up.

He couldn't remember feeling so weak.

The eye hurt, but it wasn't throbbing. He looked around, looking for his quiet friend, and he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Obito," he mumbled. "Where are you, Obito?"

"Minato! Come in here! He fell off the bed!" Kakashi knew the voice, and felt cool hands press against his forehead, and lift him back into the bed, covering him in blankets.

"Too warm!" he moaned, shoving at them. "Take them off!"

"I can't do that, Kakashi. You might catch a chill and get worse."

Kakashi laughed. How could he get a chill when he was burning up?

"Obito, where's Obito?" He felt another set of hands on him, pushing him back down onto the bed. He didn't know when he'd found the strength to get up. "Obito!"

"Minato, we've got to—"

"We can't, Kushina. They'd torture him." Kakashi opened his eyes, and saw the bright blond hair of his sensei. "It's just a fever."

"It's getting worse," she said. Kakashi heard the note of concern, and felt cold.

Briefly.

Moaning, he turned away from the conversation, and saw, in the corner of the room, his friend standing there.

He wasn't smiling.

"Obito?"

The boy pressed a finger to his lips, and Kakashi fell back asleep.

**

Little, cool touches woke him up this time.

His left eye had been swollen shut. He touched the skin, and it felt like it was on fire.

He didn't have the energy to cry.

A small, cool hand touched his face, and he opened his good eye. His friend's face hovered over him, and he could feel the weight of the boy on top of him, keeping him pinned to the bed. He tried to move, and felt Obito's hands press down on his shoulders as he shook his head.

_Don't move_, he said. Kakashi stopped moving, and looked up at him. The boy had a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you taking me with you?" Kakashi asked. Obito shook his head.

"I'm going to die." Obito shook his head furiously, and Kakashi sighed. "I don't remember when you got so strong. I should be able to throw you off." The boy on top of him grinned, and flexed his muscles. Kakashi laughed, and it left him feeling weak.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered. The eye in his head throbbed, and he groaned. He tried to roll to his side but couldn't with the weight of his friend on him. "It hurts so much, Obito. I didn't want to leave you. I thought—we could go back. All I have are those goggles. Your damned goggles." His tears felt cool on his cheeks, and he felt those cool, small hands brush them away.

"You're so cold," Kakashi said, shivering at the touch. "So cold, but I'm so hot. So hot." Kakashi's whole body was shivering now, and he felt sick.

The eye continued to throb.

Hands pressed at his shoulders again, and he felt a cold breath on his face. His eyes struggled to open, and all he saw were his friend's pale lips. Closing his eyes again, he felt them gently kiss the scar that had cost him his eye and his friend's life.

The throbbing stopped.

Kakashi's eyes flew open, and he looked at Obito in front of him, and for the first time, realized he could see the ceiling and walls behind him, through his body. His blood felt cold even through his fever, and for a moment, he realized the truth.

Obito was dead and this was just an illusion.

But it felt real. He saw the pain on his friend's face, and frowned. It worried him. He reached up to touch the boy's arm, and grasped nothing but air.

"Obito." Tears slid down his face, he left eye crying more then the right.

He remembered all those times Obito had dirt in his eyes.

Now that would be Kakashi's problem.

The ghostly lips moved. _I'll miss you_, he said. Kakashi shook his head.

"You can't go," He said. "You can't! You can't be dead! It should have been me! It should have been—me." He felt a drop of water, ice cold on his cheek. Tears had fallen from the ghost's eye.

Obito pressed his finger to Kakashi's lips, and he smiled sadly. Kakashi stared at him, but the boy above him just smiled sadly, and leaned forward.

_I'll miss you._

He felt those cold lips press against his own.

The fever broke.

**

"Kakashi?"

A warm hand swept across his forehead, and down to his cheek. He felt sore and achy all over his body. But he wasn't hot, and the eye wasn't throbbing.

He groaned. "Obito?" He opened his eyes, and saw his sensei's familiar face looking down at him, sadly.

"Sorry," he said. "Just me."

Kakashi swallowed, and nodded. He knew that he'd been sleeping for a long time, but he felt so tired. So extremely tired and helpless.

"Sensei, how long?"

"Have you been here? Two days," he said. "You gave Kushina and I quite a bit of a scare. Rin was in tears the entire time, blaming herself for the transplant." Minato felt his forehead again, and shook his head. "Your fever finally broke sometime this morning. You were moaning a lot, and then you just stopped."

"Oh." Kakashi looked at his sensei, and the left eye ached. He shut the eye, and felt a bit better. Having the sharingan would take getting used to.

He had an idea though.

"About what happened, in Iwa—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You kept saying his name, Kakashi." Minato sighed. "You should try to talk about it. Don't let that kind of guilt eat you."

"It was my fault. I screwed up the mission, I should have—"

"Everyone screws up," Minato said, looking down at him. "If you are going to continue your life as a ninja, as a jounin, you'll have to learn to work through that. People under your command will live and die according to what you tell them to do. If you can't deal with that, find something else to do with your life."

"Minato-sensei . . ."

"I know what it's like to lose someone under your command," he said. "You're not the only one suffering. But he gave you that eye for a reason." He gave Kakashi a smile. "Don't let his gift go to waste, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. "He'd hate me if I did."

Minato laughed. "I don't think he would, Kakashi. I don't think he knew how to hate."

Kakashi nodded, and closed his eye, sighing. "I'm tired," he said.

"You should probably rest. Kushina's insisting on keeping an eye on you for awhile, and Rin and her senpai at the hospital will see you later. The longer you can keep that eye a secret, the better. I'm pretty sure that the Uchiha clan would not appreciate what Obito did for you. You might want to wear an eye patch. Girls dig eye patches and scars, you know. It's how I got Kushina to love me."

"Sensei, you don't have an eye patch."

"I do have scars though," he said, smiling. "Get some rest, Kakashi."

Nodding, Kakashi pulled the covers up over his shoulders and curled up.

Sleep claimed him, restful for the first time since the rock fell. He felt at peace.


	8. News: Ghosts

Title: Ghosts

30 Kisses Prompt #2: News

Pairing: Tobi(Obito)/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: The night of the Uchiha Massacre, Kakashi has a visitor from his past.

Author's Note: I know I am the only one who still believes that Tobi is Obito. But even if he's not, I still think that it's absolutely fun to write, and one of my favorite things to explore in this fandom.

* * *

He knew someone was watching him. Kakashi had felt eyes watching him as he traveled around the outskirts of Konoha, waiting or something. He'd been trying to spot his stalker, but he hadn't caught a glimpse of him, though the scent in the air was strangely familiar. He stopped in a clearing and turned, noting the best possible route of escape before he spoke.

"Whoever you are, you're doing a poor job of hiding," he said. "So either you're a rookie or want found."

His voice echoed in the silence of the night, and a rustling of trees alerted him to movement on his right. With practiced ease, he threw a kunai towards the bush, and a bird flew away. Turning, he saw a figure move forward.

Whoever the man was, he was dressed in black from head to toe, and wore a single, brightly colored orange mask. Kakashi cursed himself for not seeing _that_. His hand curled around another kunai as he broke free of the bushes, and spoke.

"If you don't want to be watched, don't be the best," he said. The voice sounded hoarse and wet, unpleasant. "Everyone's watching you when you're the best."

"What do you want?" he asked. "I'll give you one chance to talk before I alert every ninja in the area to your presence here."

The black clad hands reached up to the mask, and Kakashi prepared to attack. "Calm down," the man said. "I'm just taking off my mask. I didn't come here to fight you, Kakashi."

"How did you—"

"You're the best," he said, simply. "And I came to see you."

The man lifted the mask off his face, and wiped at it with a cloth. When he dropped his hands, the face Kakashi saw was unreal. Half was covered in scars, twisted and warped, a single eye looking right at him. The other half was smooth and pale, a closed lid where an eye should have been.

"You're dead."

"Yes, I am," he replied. He stepped closer to Kakashi, hesitant and afraid.

"Impossible. You can't be here. Rin said . . . I saw those rocks! I tried to lift them, you can't be here, it's—"

"It's impossible," the man said, his voice a whisper. "I'm just a ghost of your past, Kakashi. I only wanted to see you again."

Kakashi met the man halfway, and reached out. He watched his arm shake, terrified by how this was effecting him. Carefully, he touched both sides of the face; the twisted side and the smooth side.

"You feel real," Kakashi said. "You've gotten older. And taller."

"So have you."

"Ghosts don't age."

"You don't know that."

Their silence became deafening in the stillness of the night. There was no mistaking who it was, no doubt in his mind that this was the man who years ago, had given him his left eye.

"Obi—"

The man's finger pressed against his masked lips, silencing him. He bowed his head, shaking. "Kakashi, it's my fault," he said. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't argued with you . . ."

"It was my fault," Kakashi said. "I shouldn't have held it against you to want to save Rin."

"You lost your eye because of me."

Kakashi put his hands on his old friend's shoulders. "And you gave me yours."

Kakashi felt the man's thumb slid under his headband, and lift it up. "I want to see it. My eye—our eye."

"Are you taking it back?" Kakashi asked, hearing the headband fall to the ground with a thud. The man shook his head, his finger tracing the line of the scar.

"No."

When he reached the top of the mask, Kakashi felt himself take a breath, stiffening under his touch. The finger trailed across the edge of the material, over his nose, before hooking under it. He felt every moment of the fabric moving down, and watched as his friend stared intently at every inch of skin that was revealed. When they were children, he remembered fighting every time he got close to taking off the mask. This time, it was different. He wanted the mask gone.

Leaning forward, the half scarred lips pressed against his, kissing him. He felt warm hands on his waist, pulling him close. Confusion and desire welled up inside him, and Kakashi's arms slid up around his friend's neck as he kissed him back.

It ended too soon, and when he moved away, Kakashi felt bereft, empty. The man still held him in a lightly, looking at Kakashi as if this was the last time they would ever meet.

"Why now? Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I only now found my way home," he said. "I haven't been near Konoha in years."

"Stay." Kakashi looked at him, knowing that the answer would be no.

"I can't," he replied. "I just . . . I'm sorry, Kakashi. I wanted to see you one last time." He leaned his forehead against Kakashi's, a tear falling from his only eye.

Kissing him, Kakashi knew it wouldn't make him stay, but prayed that it might. If it was a weakness, he didn't care, he needed Obito to be apart of his life again, even if it was impossible. And when the kiss ended this time, the man stepped back, and picked up the mask.

"The next time you see me," he said, fixing it over his face. "Don't hold back."

***

That night, when Kakashi heard the news about the Uchiha family being murdered, he wondered if his visitor had been a coincidence.


	9. Ano Saa: Conflict

Title: Conflict

30 Kisses Prompt #5: Ano saa

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito and Kakashi have lunch on a sunny afternoon. Obito brings up the age-old question, and Kakashi finally answers it.

* * *

The day was sunny and warm, perfect for eating outside. Lying on the grass with his eyes closed, Obito looked at peace with the world and one with nature. Kakashi watched him take a deep breath and sighed.

"You're too relaxed," Kakashi said, smirking. "If I was the enemy, I could have attacked you and killed you at least for different ways by now."

Kakashi could see the eyeroll under the lids of Obito's eyes as he sighed. "You should learn to relax more, Kakashi," he said. "You're too uptight and stressed out. You're going to lose it one of these days." He reached out for his sandwich, and Kakashi begrudgingly toed the plate closer to his friend's hand. With a grin of victory, Obito took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're welcome," he said, turning the page of his book. He'd read this volume at least three times now, but the next hadn't come out yet, and he was anxious. Pausing mid sentence, Kakashi looked over at Obito. "I thought you said Rin was coming?"

Obito licked each finger slowly, and then pulled himself up. "Yeah, I thought she might," he said. "But she probably just got busy. There's always an emergency for our Rin." He sighed, and blinked his eyes open a few times. "Oh well. You're not opposed to my company, are you?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be here," Kakashi replied flatly. "I was just looking forward to more mentally stimulating conversation."

"Come on, Kakashi. Don't you ever relax?" Obito asked. He scooted over to Kakashi, and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "You read too much. Even if it is just smutty books, it's too much."

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked, putting the book down. "Because I'm all ears."

"You could spend more time talking," Obito replied. "You know, I'll listen. I only keep talking all the time because you give me one word answers."

"Oh?"

"See, you did the on purpose."

"Naturally."

"More syllables does not make a better answer, Kakashi," Obito replied, pouting slightly.

Kakashi grinned. "Sorry."

"You are not."

"True."

"Stop that!"

"No." Kakashi was amused by the annoyed look on Obito's face as he started to snicker.

"You're doing it on purpose now," he said. "Just to be smart. Haha, very funny. And you wonder why I don't have deep conversations with you. You always take the serious so lightly."

"Funny."

"Hey, you know, I do have serious thoughts sometimes," Obito said. Kakashi was surprised at the note of seriousness in his voice. "Like. . ."

"Like?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, like about why you wear your mask," Obito said. "I can understand when you're on a mission, it obscures your face, but you wear it everyday."

"You've been asking me that since we were kids," Kakashi said, staring at his friend blankly. "I just like it."

"You know, I stopped wearing my goggles all the time."

"That's because Rin told you that your eyes were pretty and now you hesitate to wear anything that cover them."

Obito sputtered. "That's not true!" he said, waving his hands around. "I just, you see, when I finally developed the sharingan in my eyes, the sensitivity wasn't a problem anymore, so I didn't need them! Uh, wait. Do you think I have pretty eyes?"

"I've never really looked at them," Kakashi said. "I'm sure they are."

"Oh," Obito said, thoughtfully. "So, can I see your face?"

"You've seen it. You see it everyday," Kakashi replied.

"Without the mask, you moron," Obito said. "Just once? I won't tell anyone. Please?"

Sighing, he shrugged. There were times that Obito's pleading was just easier to appease then to fight. "Fine. Just once, that's it. All right? Will you shut up about it after?"

"Probably," Obito said, grinning. "I can't make any promises though."

"At least you're honest," Kakashi said, sighing.

Obito nodded and grinned, waiting for Kakashi to take off his mask. Grumbling to himself, Kakashi tugged the mask down with a finger, and stared flatly at Obito's face.

"Are you happy now?" he asked.

Before Kakashi could pull his mask up again, Obito held his hand and kept it still, looking at Kakashi thoroughly. He felt uncomfortable under his friend's thoughtful gaze, and looked away. "Could you stop now?"

"Hey, if this is the last time I'll get to see your face, I want to get a good look," he said. "I still don't understand why you wear it. You look fine. You're not buck toothed or fat lipped or anything. You look . . .really nice." Obito touched the tan line that ran over Kakashi's nose, and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked. Obito watched his friend's mouth tighten into a scowl.

"Hey, I just was curious what your mouth looked like, when you scowled," he replied, grinning. Kakashi growled, and Obito kept smiling. "See? I'm getting to see a part of you that you keep hidden. We're closer now."

"Can I put on my mask again, before I kill you ruthlessly?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"If you're going to kill me, I wanna see your face when you do it," Obito said. "Nothing less would be a satisfying end for me."

Kakashi contemplated that for a moment, and nodded. "If you truly wish to die, I—"

Kakashi stopped mid-sentence when Obito's head leaned in towards him, and was too shocked to shove him away when he saw and felt Obito kiss him. It was soft and gentle. Pulling back from the kiss, Obito looked Kakashi in the eyes, a little flustered.

"Your lips are soft too, you know," he said quietly. "Nice to kiss."

"What the hell?!" Kakashi moved away from his friend, and stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Errr, well," Obito said, looking away bashfully. "I like you. I mean, you know . . . you're just, great and stuff. And I've always been attracted to you—well, I guess that's more like an attraction because we've been so close in training and fighting and all, I just, uhh. . . . You're mad at me, aren't you?" The words had come out of Obito's mouth so quickly Kakashi wasn't even sure they had made any sense.

"Yes!" Kakashi said, pushing up his mask. "What made you to think that was a good idea? Were you drinking with your lunch today?"

"Aw, Kakashi, come on. I didn't think you'd—"

"Look," Kakashi said. "We're friends. That's it. I'm not interested." He picked up his book and the remains of his lunch, and stood up. "I'll talk to you later."

Obito frowned for a moment, but smiled. Kakashi noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes, and wondered if he'd overreacted. It had been just a kiss, it hadn't hurt him. He smoothed the mask over his face, but said nothing else.

"Sure," Obito said. "Sorry I upset you."

"I'm not upset, Obito," he said. "I'm just not interested. You're my friend."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Obito replied, running his hand through his hair. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I have a meeting. Mission coming up, it might run late." Kakashi started down the hill, and turned back. "Look, I am sorry. I don't feel the same way, but it was just a kiss. I didn't mean to yell. We are friends, all right? This doesn't change that."

"Don't worry about it," Obito said, waving him off. "I'll forget it happened in a week, I'm sure."

Kakashi nodded, and headed back down the hill. It had been such a small thing. Just a kiss, and it meant nothing.

But as he headed home, his heart started to fill with guilt.

Had it been that bad?

* * *

TBC


	10. Candy: Resolution

Title: Resolution

30 Kisses Prompt #23: Candy

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Follow up to Conflict. Obito takes one more chance at telling Kakashi how he feels.

* * *

Kakashi rolled his eyes when he opened the door, and Obito was there. His friend had a habit of visiting when he was reading and disrupting the peace. Sighing, he stepped aside and let Obito in, shutting the door as his friend slipped out of his shoes and headed straight inside to the living room. The way he walked, Kakashi knew something was on his mind. He noticed that Obito was carrying something in his hand; a small, brightly colored box. Kakashi was intrigued.

"What's on your mind?" Kakashi asked. "You're acting like a man with an agenda."

"That obvious, huh?" Obito said, glancing back at Kakashi and smiling nervously.

"Obito, I'm trained to notice even the painfully obvious, and you're the least subtle Uchiha I've ever met," Kakashi replied. "What did you want?"

Obito held up the package in his hands, and played with it, nervously. "I'm not really sure how this gets done, but here," he said, holding out the package. "It's not quite Valentine's until tomorrow, but after some thought, I thought it might cheapen what I want to say if I told you this tomorrow."

"Obito—"

"Kakashi," he said, standing in front of Kakashi, holding the gift out to him. "I had help making it, so it shouldn't taste badly. It's a darker chocolate, and we sprinkled it with green tea powder. You don't have half the sweet tooth that I do, so I thought that you'd like this." The box shook a little as Kakashi took it, and Kakashi saw that Obito couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm not much of a chocolate fan," Kakashi said. "But I'm sure it tastes all right."

Obito looked up. Meeting Kakashi's eyes, he stepped forward, resting his hand against Kakashi's cheek. Obito's thumb stroked the fabric of the mask. Kakashi swallowed, and leaned back against the wall. Obito's other hand rested against the wall as he leaned forward, his brow resting against Kakashi's. Kakashi felt trapped.

"I know. It was an excuse," Obito said. "One last reason to come here and tell you how I feel. I like you Kakashi, not just as a friend. I like being near you, smelling you, being close to you like this. I can't get you out of my head sometimes, and it drives me crazy thinking I screwed it up with you."

"Obito, it's not—"

"You're such a damn mystery," Obito said, eyes downcast yet thoughtful. "I've known you for ten years, and I still don't really know you. You hide from the world, and don't let anyone in. Kakashi . . ." Obito looked into Kakashi's eyes, brushing away the grey hair that fell into his face. "Let me in."

Kakashi stood against the wall, waiting for Obito to make a move that never came. He dropped the box from his hand, and touched Obito's arm. The look on his friend's face was painful. Closing his eyes and sighing, he shook his head.

"Obito, I don't know if I can do that," he said. "This is who I am. And you're . . . you're the only friend I've got. What you're asking of me, it's more then I know how give."

"Kakashi," Obito said, "I don't want more then you can give. I just want you. Without that mask separating us. Don't hide from me, Kakashi. Hide from the rest of the world, but don't shut yourself off from me." Leaning his head against Kakashi's, his finger traced the old scar across his eye, and gently pulled down Kakashi's mask. His fingers lingered by the corner of Kakashi's mouth, stroking his cheek.

"Obito," Kakashi said, softly. "Obito, I don't know."

It was so light, Kakashi hardly felt the kiss. He could feel Obito shaking against him, and he put his hand on his friend's waist, trying to be comforting. A tear slid from Obito's eye, and he shook his head, laughing shakily.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said. "I'm sorry, I should go, before I do something stupid. Again." Obito too his hands off of Kakashi, and stepped back, heading for the door.

Kakashi slumped against the wall, covering his face with his hand. Through his fingers he saw Obito putting on his shoes, hurried. Kakashi felt empty without Obito's presence in front of him.

"Obito."

"I'll be out of here shortly," he said. "I don't want to throw away the chocolate, so keep it, okay? You don't have to eat it."

Stepping forward, Kakashi saw Obito pause and look at him. Kakashi came to him and looked down.

"Get up," Kakashi said. "I'm not really finished talking to you."

Obito stood up, and looked into Kakashi's face. Putting a hand on Obito's cheek, he rolled his eyes, and kissed Obito. He felt Obito's surprise as they kissed, his friend's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into the entrance of the apartment.

"Kakashi," he whispered, stroking Kakashi's hair. "Why—"

"Shut up," Kakashi said, grumbling. "I'm only going to say this once. I'm not good at this, Obito. I don't like letting people get close to me, it hurts. I don't want to . . . to lose you."

"Kakashi," he said, chuckling. "Are you angry because you like me?"

"Yes," he said.

"I can live with that," Obito said. "As long as you like me, I can live with that." Obito pulled Kakashi into another kiss, embracing Kakashi tightly in his arms. Kakashi sunk into it, his arms around Obito's neck.

"If you do anything stupid, I will kill you," said Kakashi, pulling back.

"Come on Kakashi, you know me better then that," Obito said. "You just want an excuse to hit me when I do stupid things."

"Maybe," he said. Obito hugged Kakashi tightly, and smiled. Kakashi felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly, against his better judgment.

"Kakashi, I like you. That's not going to change how I am, or who I am, or our friendship. The only thing that will change, hopefully, is that you'll allow me to be closer to you. And not just physically closer." The look in Obito's face was sincere, and Kakashi struggled to maintain his cool. "I'd do anything for you, Kakashi. I mean that."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "How about taking off your shoes, and staying a little longer?" Kakashi tried not to laugh too hard when Obito's face broke out into a grin.

"Anything you say, Kakashi," Obito said. "Maybe I can feed you some chocolate?"

Kakashi snorted. "You're ambitious."

"Yes," Obito said, pulling Kakashi back against him, and kissing him again. "Very ambitious."

Kakashi licked his lips, and backed away from Obito, stepping back up into the apartment. "Take it slow, Obito," he said. "Try your luck with the chocolates before you get too far ahead of yourself."


	11. In a Good Mood: Late Night

Title: Late Night

30 Kisses Prompt #12: In a Good Mood

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: M

Summary: After a long day at work, all Obito wants is to go home and make love to his boyfriend. They don't get that far.

Author's Note: This is an AU, salaryman/office setting. I just wanted to write about these two wearing ties and doing fun things. If you don't like PWP, feel free to skip, I will not be offended. Really. Also, this is a fancy excuse to write porn. If you like that, enjoy! If not, well, the next story will be better.

* * *

It was late, and Obito was getting tired of waiting. Behind him, typing away furiously on his computer, was Kakashi, busy at work. Sighing, Obito looked at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. At this rate, Kakashi would be there all night.

"Are you going to do that much longer?" he asked. "I mean, you're a hard worker, but can't that wait 'til morning?" He turned around in his chair, and rolled over to Kakashi, rubbing his cheek against his back. "I want to go home with you."

The typing stopped, and Obito looked up to see Kakashi glancing back at him. "This needs to be done by Monday" he said. "I have to get it done now, so tomorrow we can go home together." Kakashi paused as Obito gave him his best puppy faced look, but remained unphased. "You should go home, Obito. Get some sleep. Besides, the animals need fed." Kakashi turned back around, and went back to work.

Obito looked around the empty office, double-checking that it really was as empty as he thought. Satisfied, he stood up. "Fine, I'll go," he said, sliding his chair under his desk. He turned around and put his arms around Kakashi, and kissed the bottom of his ear. "But first, I think you need to take a break."

He felt Kakashi shudder as he ran his fingers down the length of Kakashi's tie, tugging it gently. His lips kissed a tender spot just behind Kakashi's ear, and the typing stopped. Obito smiled.

"Are you trying to come on to me?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head for Obito's lips to continue down his neck.

"Oh yes," Obito said, whispering softly. Carefully, he spun Kakashi in his seat, and looked him in the face, lips curling up in a smile. "Is it working?"

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi pressed his finger against Obito's lips. "Mmm, maybe," he said. "But I really do need to get my work—" Kakashi stopped talking, as Obito's tongue licked his finger, head dipping down to suck on it, gently. Looking up into Kakashi's face, Obito felt fairly certain he had won.

"Just one kiss?" Obito asked, holding Kakashi's hand and leaning close. "I'll stop there, if you want me to . . ."

He saw a flash of confliction in Kakashi's eyes, and waited. If Kakashi said no, he would back down, go home and take care of their pets, and sleep alone. Obito licked his lips, hesitant and nervous. He wanted Kakashi, and being close to him like this was hard on his self control.

"Would you really stop?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Obito's, teasing him. "With just one kiss?"

"If that's what you wanted," Obito said, swallowing, hand stroking Kakashi's hair. His heart sunk a little, thinking that was it. If Kakashi meant that as his one kiss, then Obito would have a very lonely and frustrating night with his hand to look forward to.

"Good," Kakashi said. He stroked the side of Obito's cheek, and turned back to his work.

Obito was still for a moment, left hanging in mid air where his lips once hovered close to his lovers. He stumbled back into his chair, feeling breathless and tired. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the spell of desire that he had succumbed to, and turned to gather his things and head home.

He felt his body pressed against his desk, and gasped at the lips on his neck. He hadn't even heard Kakashi move. Tilting his head, Obito moaned as Kakashi's tongue flickered across his neck, and his teeth nipped his ear. He felt hands tug his shirt up out of his pants, working to unbutton his shirt.

"Kakashi!" Obito said, gasping. He'd turned away, not expecting anything. Now, pressed against his desk, he could feel Kakashi's cock pressing against him, his lover's lips kissing up and down his neck.

"You owe me a kiss," he said, low voice sending shivers down Obito' spine. He moved away, only a little, enough to turn Obito around and look him in the eye, face to face. Kakashi pulled at the knot of Obito's tie with a grin. "What are you waiting for?"

Obito grabbed Kakashi's face and kissed him, not bothering with finesse or grace. His hands slid back into Kakashi's hair, curling in it and tugging. He felt Kakashi's arms wrap tightly around him, making a muffled noise as he felt his cock brush against Kakashi's. Arching his hips, he rubbed himself against Kakashi, opening his mouth and licking Kakashi's tongue. He heard the other man moan, his hands falling from Obito's waist to hold himself up.

Obito's hands slipped out of Kakashi's hair and down to his shirt, tugging on the tie's knot, loosening it. Kakashi's hips thrust against him as he pulled at the tie, struggling to free it from his neck. Kakashi's hand slid under Obito's shirt, groping at his skin. Digging his fingers into Obito's back, he groaned.

Tossing Kakashi's tie aside, Obito moved his hands downward, frantically making for his pants. He felt the outline of his lover's cock with his palm, gently and firmly stroking it through the material. Kakashi made a low growl of pleasure, and Obito's lips curved into a smile. He quickly undid the button of the pants, slowly unzipping them, making sure that Kakashi felt each tooth of the zipper come undone.

The result on his lover's face was delicious.

Reaching into Kakashi's open pants and stroking him slowly, Obito kissed his neck, leaving wet kisses along his throat. He felt the rumble of Kakashi's throat against his lips, the arousal in his pants twitching as he felt his lover's hands at his belt.

Kakashi pushed Obito back onto his desk, spilling papers and pencils to the floor. Obito felt Kakashi pull away his pants. Lifting his head to speak, he saw Kakashi's tongue lick the head of his erection. He felt Kakashi's lips and mouth sucking on him, warm and moist, and his tongue flicking quickly against the hot flesh. His hips arched up, and he felt Kakashi's hands hold him down. Obito squirmed on the desk under the skill of Kakashi's tongue, body aching for release.

Kakashi lifted his head, and Obito felt that warm, wet tongue lick his stomach slowly, lips leaving kisses along his soft stomach. He was frustrated that Kakashi had stopped, but forgot that when Kakashi's teeth tugged gently on his nipple. He looked down at Kakashi's grinning face, flush with desire and need. Sitting up, he pulled Kakashi onto the desk with him, his hands firmly squeezing Kakashi's ass, watching the look on his face. Kakashi moaned, and Obito's fingers gently probed him, moving slowly without lube. He felt Kakashi gasp as his fingers penetrated him.

Bending his head forward, Obito kissed the top of Kakashi's erection, eliciting another moan from his lover's lips. Slowly, he took Kakashi entirely into his mouth, sucking hard and groaning around the cock in his mouth as Kakashi's fingers dug into his hair. Obito's fingers and head worked in rhythm together, head bobbing up and down on his lover as his fingers went deeper.

Obito felt Kakashi tug at his hair, pulling him away from his cock, and looked up into his lover's fierce eyes. Kakashi bent down to kiss him, messy and wet, and stroked Obito's erection slowly, before moving himself over his lap. Carefully, Kakashi penetrated himself with Obito's cock, wincing a bit as it went in. Putting his hands on Obito's shoulders, he looked into Obito's eyes. Obito's hands fell to Kakashi's waist, feeling drops of sweat drip down his body. Kakashi kissed him again, and started to move.

It was hard and fast, Kakashi rode Obito up and down, grunting as Obito's hand stroked his cock. There was little rhythm to the way he moved on his lover, just quickly, erratically. Obito felt himself near his climax, and tightened his hand on Kakashi's cock, stroking him faster.

Obito came first, feeling Kakashi's body slam down upon him one more time, and he held his lover's waist for a moment as he shot his load inside him. Kakashi came soon after, cum splattering against Obito's shirt and tie. Panting, Obito felt Kakashi tug on his tie, drawing him into a deep kiss. Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi, holding him, surprised and sated by what Kakashi had done.

Kakashi was the one who broke the kiss. After a series of little kisses, Obito felt Kakashi's hand in his hair, stroking him.

"Oh God Kakashi, that was amazing," Obito said, smiling. "I didn't think that you wanted to do that." He patted Kakashi's ass, and kissed him. "I know you don't like it too rough like that, but—"

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. He continued to stroke Obito's hair, smile spreading slowly across his face. "You will help me clean up, right?"

Obito's eyes twinkled with pleasure, imagining slowly cleaning Kakashi off in the bathroom. He heard his lover snort, and Obito looked up.

"What? I'll help."

"Not just cleaning my ass, you pervert," Kakashi said. "But the mess we've created."

"Oh. Yeah, I might have a pen in my butt," Obito said. Kakashi laughed.

"You idiot," he said, smiling.


	12. Cradle: Mission Over

Title: Mission Over

30 Kisses Prompt #22: Cradle

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito tries his best to bandage Kakashi after a mission gone wrong.

* * *

He was bleeding too fast, and Obito was scared. He'd never seen so much blood, not coming out of Kakashi, not like this. His hand was pressed against the wound and sticky with blood, trying not to cry as he dragged his friend somewhere safe.

Static crackled in his earpiece, and he hoped someone on the team was trying to reach them. Pausing, one hand pressed to Kakashi's wound as tightly as he could, he pressed a finger to the small field communicator. "Anyone? Is anyone there? Kakashi's hurt, we need help!"

The signal continued to crackle, and gritting his teeth, Obito kept going. Kakashi was stumbling along, and after all that lost blood, Obito was aware that he was lucky his friend was still conscious.

He would not cry. He swore over and over that he would not cry. If he could just get to that small cave that they'd spotted earlier, he could do some first aid. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

"Obito." Kakashi's voice came out in agony, and Obito shook his head.

"Don't talk," he said. "We'll get to that cave, and you'll be all right. You'll be all right."

Kakashi moaned, but kept moving. Obito stopped him. "Wait, it might be better if I carried you."

"No," he said, voice hoarse with pain. "Don't. . . don't."

"If I carry you, I'll get you to that cave faster," he said. "Dammit, I won't tell anyone, if that's what you—why am I even arguing. You couldn't stop me." Before Kakashi could figure it out, Obito bent down to grab Kakashi's legs, and started to run.

Behind them, Obito heard the sounds of an explosion, and knew that the rest of their team had managed to finish the mission. He'd been in radio contact long enough to tell them that he was getting Kakashi out of there. He and Kakashi had barely managed to finish their task, but Kakashi had gotten hurt. Pushing himself faster, he squeezed his eyes against the tears, and kept going.

The cave was small and dirty, but when they were in, Obito took out his kunai and started tearing at Kakashi's clothes. Briefly, he remembered a familiar fantasy along those lines, and put it out of his head. This wasn't the time or the place for that kind of thought.

"Don't bother," Kakashi said, but Obito ignored him. He found the first aid kit that Kakashi had, and poured disinfectant over the wound. Kakashi yelled, and Obito cringed, trying to do his best.

The cut was long, but didn't seem too deep. Deep enough that Obito knew it needed stitches, but not so deep that it reached organs or bone.

"Looks like the damned vest saved you," Obito said. "But you're going to have to bite down on something. I have to sew this up."

Kakashi nodded, and grabbed Obito's wrists. "Wait," he said. "I should. . . Pakkun."

Obito stared, and nodded, helping Kakashi wipe blood onto his hand for the summoning. It was painful to watch his friend go through the familiar seals so slowly.

The small dog appeared in a puff of smoke, and without a word, nodded and ran off. Obito was impressed with the dog's understanding, if it had been him as any of his family's cats, they never would have gotten anywhere.

"Thread's in the back. Already sanitized. From Rin." Kakashi's head fell over, and Obito shook with fear. But he was still breathing.

"Don't die, you idiot," he said, ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't you dare die."

His hands were shaking as he did his best, stitching his friend's skin back together. In Kakashi's mouth was a scroll, and he could tell with every wince that Kakashi was still awake, still conscious. It kept him hopeful.

Finishing, he doused Kakashi with more disinfectant, and bandaged him up. The bleeding had slowed, but not stopped. Obito was terrified that it hadn't been enough. He pulled Kakashi off of the ground, and held him tightly in his arms, trying to keep him warm.

"I know this hurts, but the ground's too cold and dirty," he said. "I'll keep you warm, Kakashi. I won't let any thing hurt you. Please don't die, okay?" He held Kakashi tightly, and kissed his hair, his arms shaking with grief and fear. It was too much, and he still hadn't heard from the rest of the team. He only had Pakkun to hope on.

Clinging to Kakashi to keep him warm, and kissing him, he let his tears come now. All he could do was wait.

***

Obito froze when he heard the footsteps. He wasn't sure if he could fight off an enemy at this point. But the legs that entered his view were green, and he sighed in relief.

"Gai? Did you bring help?"

Gai dropped down and nodded his head, and the team's medic crawled inside the cave, crowding them in. She looked at Kakashi's side, poking it, and Obito heard him moan. He put his hand on Kakashi's head, holding him carefully, letting the medic do her work.

"We just got in, and we set up the trap, and when we were getting out, this guy just. . . I got him out as quickly as possible, but I think he's lost a lot of blood, is he going be okay, Chika? I didn't kill him, did I?" Obito's face switched between looking at the medic and at Gai, unable to look at either of them very long, afraid they would confirm the worst news.

"It's not a pretty stitch, but he'll live," Chika said, looking at Obito. "He'll need to get back to the village quickly, but I don't think we'll have to worry too much at any rate. Did you have training?"

"What? No. An old girlfriend was a medic though, she taught me a few things, I was pretty accident prone as a kid," Onito replied.

"Hnn. Understatement," Kakashi muttered. Obito saw his eyes flicker to Gai, and he grinned. "Won't deny you of our rivalry yet."

Gai grinned. "Good," he said. "Obito, let me take care of him on the trip back."

"You don't need to, Gai," Obito said. "I can."

"You'll be stiff, considering you've been in that position at least a few hours. Gai's not injured at all, so I think he should do it," Chika said. "Let me look at you. You'd make a good medic, not thinking about yourself like that."

"Hey, I'm fine—"

"Just let her look, idiot," Kakashi mumbled. Obito sighed but allowed her to do her job.

"How did the rest of the mission go?" Obito asked. "I heard the explosions. So I assume that the plan worked?"

"Yes! Despite our friend getting hurt, the mission was a success," Gai said. "Although we did lose communication with you both. What happened?"

"Guy who cut Kakashi tried to do the same to me. Hit my ear with his hand instead, before I killed him," Obito said. "Didn't realize that Kakashi had dropped his when he fell, I just had to get out of there, get him safe."

"Well, he'll live and you're fine," Chika said. "Now let's get out of here. Obito, let Gai carry Kakashi."

"But—"

"Don't fear, Obito!" Gai said, smiling. "I'll make sure our friend has a pleasant journey back. He'll hardly feel a thing!"

The look on Kakashi's face made Obito worry at that statement. But looking at Chika, he knew there was no other choice, and he reluctantly left the care of his friend to Gai. Before letting Gai lift Kakashi up, he leaned his head against Kakashi's, and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be okay," he said. "Just kick Gai if he hurts you. Eventually he'll figure it out."

"Heh, I'm not worried," Kakashi said. "I'm feeling better all ready. And we have a medic here, if I need it. The only one worried is you."

"I'm allowed," Obito said.

"Save it," Kakashi replied, moving out of Obito's embrace. "Mission's not over yet."

Obito nodded, and helped Kakashi to his feet.


	13. Our Distance and that Child

Title: Regrets

30 Kisses Prompt #4: Our Distance and that Child

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: G

Summary: Obito and Kakashi have similar regrets over something that happened five years ago.

Author's Note: Furthering the AU of Obito surviving in Iwa, this takes place after the Uchiha Massacre, where Obito ends up leading Team 7. This may someday get expanded into a larger story.

* * *

I look at you over there, smiling and laughing with those kids, and I wonder just how different things would have been, without all that death. You and your cousin, the last sons of a once proud and influential clan in the village. And me, the last son of a hero, making a name for himself.

You and I used to be much closer. We would still be close, if I hadn't pushed you away when you needed me the most. I couldn't deal, would not deal, with the fact that you wanted to raise a child. I'm not good with them, I don't particularly feel comfortable around them. The idea of having to comfort both you and some stranger's child through the loss of your family terrified me. So I pushed you away.

Of course, I regret it now. I regretted it then. You meant so much to me, and you still do. I watch you with him and I see how close you both are. The closer you get with him, the longer the distance between us is. I wonder if it hurts you as much as it hurts me, and I wonder if you care.

Passing you on the street, I try not to look. But I see you, out of the corner of my good eye, looking at me, and for a moment I entertain the thought that you might want to talk to me. But I don't stop, I can't stop. Shinobi don't show weakness, and if I stop, I will falter. You always thought I was so strong, but I wasn't. You're stronger. You don't allow your emotions to make you weaker, for me, they always have. It's why I have such a cool exterior. I'm not good, I just ignore what I feel.

Walking away, the distance between us widens, physical distance emulating the emotional space between us. Sometimes I imagine that we'll close it. But I don't know how to take that first step. I just hope that one of us will figure it out, before it's too late.

***

I see you walking by, and watch you over the heads of my students. Sasuke notices, but he's always noticed. He's asked about you. I've never told him anything, it hurts too much. Looking at you is painful for me, almost as painful as the loss of my family. I think he knows. It's just another reason to hate his brother.

You'd like Sasuke. He reminds me of you sometimes. He's smart and clever, and someday he'll be a better ninja then I am. I'm proud of him like he was my own son, even if we've only had a few years together. He's a good kid. He gets along better with his teammates then you did, but you learned, eventually.

I hate not being able to talk to you. I hate looking at you, your face behind that infuriating mask of yours. How many times have I pulled down that mask and kissed you, or caressed you cheek? I'm thankful that you still wear it though, because if I had to look at your face, and see you lips, I'd break. I want nothing more then to take you back again, but I know that you won't want me unless I am free from him.

You made me choose, Kakashi. In the end, he needed me more than you. I need you, but Sasuke's still just a child, even if he is old enough to kill someone. I can live without you, but I'm not sure he can live without me.

As you turn the corner, out of my field of vision, I breath a sigh of relief. This time, Sakura notices, but she's prudent enough not to ask questions. She'll ask later. I don't know what I'll tell her.


	14. Superstar: Who Wants to be Hokage Anyway

Title: Who wants to be Hokage Anyway

30 Kisses Prompt #7: Superstar

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG (humor)

Summary: Obito and Kakashi get invited to the Third Hokage's office. They arrive early, and Obito decides that mischief is in order. Kakashi willingly goes along with it.

* * *

"We're early," Obito said, leaning against the giant desk. "Sarutobi isn't even here. He's probably in some sort of meeting, anyway."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and walked over to one of the windows in the Hokage's office. "I'd rather be early then late," Kakashi said. "And I told you that he wanted to see us two hours before he really wanted us, because I knew you'd run late. I must have miscalculated your lateness."

"Oh, don't get started," Obito said. "You're just as bad as I am. And half the time, you're the reason I'm late." He saw a slight hint of color rise on Kakashi's face, and he knew he'd won a small battle. "Anyway, did he have to ask to see us here? I hate this place. If I don't feel like I'm about to get scolded by the village and clan elders for having a fight with you, I'm busy mourning sensei. Sarutobi should have met us elsewhere."

Kakashi looked over at Obito, and offered him a smile. "You know I feel the same. You should look out the window with me. The view's nice and distracting."

Obito walked over to his friend, and looked out of the window, at the village below. People ran around down below, going about their daily business, and Obito slowly got over his unease at being in the Hokage's office.

"Man, this is dull," Obito said. "You know, we have an hour—"

"Don't start," Kakashi said, glancing at Obito out of the corner of his good eye. "We'll get caught."

"Aww, come on," Obito said, tugging at Kakashi's arm. "We can pretend that you're Hokage, and I'm your very willing manservant." Kakashi just stared at him, coolly, and Obito laughed.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that when Sarutobi retires again, he'll probably ask you, Mr. Famous One Eyed Wonder of Konoha." Obito smiled, and patted his friend's arm. "Maybe that's why he asked you here today. To tell you that he wants to make you the Fifth Hokage. It makes sense, you know. You studied under the Fourth, your father is a legend, and you're just as feared as either of them ever were. And you've got a sharp mind and cool battlefield disposition. You're top choice."

"You're just trying to get me to consent to ravish you on the desk, aren't you?"

Obito cringed. "Not . . .entirely," he said. Lifting his hand, he turned Kakashi's face towards him, and pulled down his mask. "Come on, Kakashi. You know you want to. We've got plenty of time. You even said we were early on purpose. Why else would you have done that?"

"Like I said, I told you an earlier time because you're always late," Kakashi said, gritting his teeth. "You're such an asshole."

"But I know what makes you tick." Obito leaned in, and kissed Kakashi. Tugging on Kakashi's sleeves, he pulled the man towards the desk, grinning at him through narrowed eyes. Kakashi sighed, unable to think of a reason to dissuade Obito, and allowed himself to be dragged to his doom.

"Dammit, Obito," he said. "You're such a dick."

Obito laughed and pushed the chair away from the desk, and jumped up on it, sitting. "You like it," he said. "If you didn't, you'd have punched me in the balls a long time ago."

"I could do it now," Kakashi grumbled. Obito lifted his chin and looked into Kakashi's eye and smiled. He tried to glare, but the look on Obito's face made it hard.

"But you won't," Obito said, putting his arms around Kakashi's neck. "You won't because you love me."

"Lies," Kakashi said, smiling and tilting his head up to kiss Obito. "I don't love you at all." Obito's chuckle was cut short as their lips met. Obito hooked his legs loosely around Kakashi's waist, holding him tight against his body as they kissed. Long and slow, Obito felt Kakashi's hand squeeze his thigh.

Lost in each other's embrace, neither of them heard the door open, or the shocked gasp that accompanied it. As Kakashi's hands fumbled with Obito's belt and Obito nibbled his lover's ear, a loud voice froze them were they were.

"Get the hell off of my desk, you idiots."

***

Obito was still beat red when the Third Hokage reentered the room after allowing them to get redressed. Obito thanked whatever gods were listening that it hadn't gotten too far, and then felt sick with fear at the amount of trouble he and Kakashi were in.

"At least we aren't in trouble because we were fighting," Kakashi had muttered.

"He's just pacing there, behind his desk," Obito whispered back.

"Do you think he's going to want to sit at it right now?" Kakashi hissed. Obito's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"While you aren't the first two to find the appeal in having sex on this desk, and probably not the last, it is still not your desk." The Third Hokage turned and looked at Obito and Kakashi, he face mostly unreadable. "Unless you want it to be."

"I told you he wants you to be Hokage," Obito said. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Not quite yet," Sarutobi said. "Though he is one of my considerations for the post."

"It would be an honor, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, with a short bow. "But I don't think that I deserve it."

"Of course you don't. If you thought that, you probably wouldn't be good enough," he replied. "But that's not why I wanted to see you two."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," Obito said. Kakashi sighed, and rolled his eyes. Looking at the Hokage, he could tell that the older man felt the same way that he did about Obito.

"Of course not," he said. "But as you both may be aware, Namikaze Minato's son is probably going to graduate from the academy this year. I'd like one of you to lead his team."

"I'd be honored, Hokage-sama," Obito said. "As long as he can pass that test with his teammates."

It took the old man a few moments to figure out what Obito meant by that before he broke into a grin. "Hoho, well, I can't say that I disagree with that. Good. That was all. You're both dismissed." Saruobi waved his hand at the men, and they turned to leave.

"Oh, wait." Obito and Kakashi paused just as they'd reached the door, and turned to face the Hokage.

"Yes, sir?" Kakashi asked.

"The next time you two fools want to use this desk, make sure one of you is wearing the hat." Obito blanched as the old man sighed, shaking his head.

"You idiot," he said. "I mean wait until one of you is Hokage. And I assure you, Uchiha, it won't be you."


	15. Red: Students and Teachers

Title: Students and Teachers

30 Kisses Prompt #19: Red

Pairing/Characters: Jiraiya and Yondaime. Mentions of Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG-13, humor

Summary: The Yellow Flash of Konoha and his teacher, Jiraiya, have a conversation about Obito and Kakashi being dumb kids. Well, dumb kids that kiss.

Author's Note: Trying a different approach to the Kisses prompts. It's still a story about Obito and Kakashi, except that they are being talked about, and not actually there. You have been warned. And if you haven't read about the Fourth's name yet, it is liberally mentioned, so if you are waiting for that to happen in the anime, this will spoil it. I think that covers any problems that may arise.

* * *

Jiraiya was impressed and amused when his former student slammed down his empty sake cup. There was a look of despair on the young man's face, and Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh when he demanded more.

"It can't be that bad," Jiraiya said, pouring out the milky liquid. "I mean, you should have seen the old man's face when he saw Orochimaru and I—"

"No! Don't say it, for the love of all the beautiful ladies in Konoha, don't continue." Lifting the cup to his lips, this time Jiraiya was entertained by Minato taking his time to drink the small amount of liquid in the cup. "Oh god, this stuff is weird. You drink some weird sake, sensei."

"Variety is the spice of life," Jiraiya replied. "It's why I'll never settle down."

"I thought that was because Orochimaru betrayed you and Tsunade wouldn't have you," Minato replied. Jiraiya sputtered at that, and turned red.

"I'll remind you that your students have decided to explore their sexuality with each other—"

"Oh for the love of—dammit, I hate you." Minato took the sake bottle, and poured more out for the both of them. Jiraiya smiled at the look of despair on his friend's face. He remembered that look well, from his own sensei.

"If you hated me, we wouldn't be drinking to forget together," Jiraiya said.

"I'm trying to forget why I hate you so I can wallow in self misery in peace," Minato replied, tipping the contents of the cup into his mouth.

"And Kushina won't let you do that in the house," Jiraiya said.

Minato turned red, and shook his head. "N-nothing like that. No." Minato hung his head. "Sensei, they're hardly fourteen, and I saw them touching parts of each other's bodies that I really did not want to see."

"I keep trying to say, I was doing worse with Oro—"

"I don't need that image in my head, sensei," Minato said, groaning. "I don't know why you ever—and with him, of all people—but I really don't want to hear it."

"Because this is time for you to wallow in misery," Jiraiya said, flatly.

"Yes," Minato replied, face on the table in shame. "And it wouldn't be so bad if it was just once, but I keep seeing them. I caught them in a CLASSROOM, for heaven's sake!" Minato turned up his face towards the entirely unsympathetic Jiraiya. "They aren't even in the academy anymore, and they were having—doing—oh god why me." Minato's head fell down on the table, and Jiraiya sighed.

"At least they aren't fighting anymore," he said, pouring Minato another drink. He waved down a waiter for another flask of sake, and patted his student's head.

"No, they are still fighting," Minato moaned from the table. "But it's weird. They just hit each other, and then just walk around saying that their bodies hurt. And then later I see them kissing whatever body part they hit on the other and—"

"Huh. Interesting."

"Do I even want to know how that's interesting?" Minato moaned, looking up briefly at Jiraiya. The thoughtful look on his sensei's face was not encouraging. Jiraiya smiled, and Minato groaned. That smile was never good.

"I was just thinking about a scene in my book," Jiraiya said. "There are two girls, wouldn't it be lovely to see, heeheehee." Minato blanched at Jiraiya's giggles, feeling vaguely disgusting that the thought of his students kissing each other's injuries gave him such perverted thoughts.

"You're disgusting, sensei," Minato replied. "Obito and Kakashi are not two cute young girls in a book. They are my stupid students who seem to think that this is a good thing."

"Oh come on, Minato," Jiraiya said. "They aren't doing anything wrong. So they're feeling each other up and exploring. It's nothing terrible."

"Is that how you feel about Orochimaru?" Minato asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"What that bastard snake and I did was nothing more then power play," Jiraiya said. "We were trying to assert who was on top. Even if that wasn't always the position—"

"I'm sorry I asked," Minato moaned. Jiraiya patted his head, and heard the young man sigh. "Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Am I really overreacting?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "Think about it like this. We teach these kids to kill from how young? We expect them to be able to kill in cold blood like adults, because that is their job, and then we expect them to remain children in all other respects."

Minato sat up, straightening himself and looking at Jiraiya. "Suddenly, you've made this very serious."

"Minato." Jiraiya sighed, and put his hand on his friend's hair, and ruffled it. "Don't worry. I've met your boys, I don't think that Sakumo's son would do anything stupid. And he'll keep the Uchiha kid in line. Don't worry."

Minato sighed, and gave Jiraiya a tired smile. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting from catching them red handed all the time."

"You've caught them twice," Jiraiya said. "It's not the end of the world."

"It seems like it," Minato muttered. "I'm old. We're old. My students are growing up too fast."

When Jiraiya ruffled his hair again, Minato looked up into the older man's eyes, and saw a kind smile. He grinned back, feeling like a kid again, even if he wasn't.

"They usually do," Jiraiya said. "But sometimes, you see them grow into greatness."


	16. Look Over Here: To Make it Better

Title: Make it Better

30 Kisses Prompt #1: Look Over Here

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito is sent with food as an apology for hitting Kakashi. Apology accepted, the boys share an awkward but sweet moment together.

* * *

Kakashi was not pleased with the person at his door. Despite the fact that this person was carrying what smelled like miso soup and possibly broiled eel—two of his favorite foods—he was not amused. The last time he'd seen this person, his fist had been in Kakashi's face.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared coolly at his intruder, who seemed weak under his gaze.

"My mom heard from sensei what happened," he said. "She yelled at me, _again_, and then demanded to know what foods you liked. I didn't make them, but I had to stand there and watch." The boy held out the food in his hands. "Rin said you liked eel and miso soup with eggplant in it. So that's what I brought."

Kakashi stared, but took the gift. "Thanks," he said. Obito remained standing at the door, and Kakashi supposed that he should invite his teammate in.

"Uhh, you can come in, I guess," Kakashi said, stepping to the side. "If you haven't eaten, I guess we could eat this, uh. Together?"

Obito offered him a weak smile. "That'd be cool," he said. "My mom's a really good cook, I think you'll like it."

Kakashi shut the door behind Obito, and led him inside.

*****************

"Your house is really quiet," Obito said. "It's kinda nice. It's always so noisy at my house, my sisters are always talking about stuff, and then Dad has little meetings with some other clan members, and mom's always cooking or talking with Auntie Mikoto." He picked up a piece of eel with his fingers, and ate it, grinning. "This is a nice change."

"I live alone," Kakashi said. "Of course it's quiet."

Obito frowned. He turned and faced Kakashi, and bowed his head deeply. "I'm sorry," he said, head still facing down.

Kakashi froze for a moment, and then turned to stare at Obito, confusedly. "What?" he asked. Sorry wasn't a phrase either of them ever uttered at each other. It was strange to hear from Obito.

"I said, I'm sorry," he replied. "For hitting you. Again."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "That's . . . that's okay. I'm all right."

"I didn't hurt you?" The question was partially hopeful and partially upset. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was upset that he might have hurt Kakashi or that he didn't.

"Well, my eye kinda hurts," Kakashi replied. "But I'm okay. It's nothing."

"Oh." Obito looked thoughtful, and Kakashi sighed, turning away to pick up his bowl of soup..

"Hey, look at me a moment," Obito said, breaking the silence. Kakashi sat the bowl down, and looked.

"What did you—hey!"

Leaning forward, Obito grabbed Kakashi's shoulders, and lightly kissed his brow, above where Obito had hit him. Kakashi felt his face flush with embarrassment, and Obito sat back down, he cheeks turning bright red. Kakashi stared, and wondered what Obito had been thinking.

"Uh, what did you do?" Kakashi asked. He felt his stomach flutter strangely, a sensation he was not entirely comfortable with. Obito pushed up his goggles, and scratched the bridge of his nose, glancing shyly at his friend.

"I, uhh, well, my mom, you know, she always kisses my injuries. To make them feel better," he added hastily. Embarrassedly, he turned to Kakashi. "I thought, well, my mom does that for me, but since you don't have a mom I thought I could just do that for you." Kakashi was amused by the strange grin on his friend's face.

"Not that my mom does that all the time!" Obito added, waving his hands around and turning redder. "Just, you know. When she sees them. It's kind of embarrassing. I wish she wouldn't, I'm not a kid anymore, but she gets so worried cause I'm her only son and I guess I'm kinda prone to stupid things but I don't mean it."

"Uh huh," Kakashi replied. He shifted himself on the couch, feeling oddly fidgety. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. And, ah. Thanks."

Obito looked at Kakashi, and smiled a little. "I'm sorry I hit you," he said. "Does anything else hurt?"

Kakashi started to say no, but when he looked at Obito, he felt something tug at him. There was concern in his friend's eyes, and something else too. Narrowing his eyes, he touched the side of his covered mouth.

"You hit my lip," Kakashi said. He saw something flash in his friend's eyes, an unidentifiable look that made him feel nervous. Obito raised his hands and hooked fingers under Kakashi's mask, tugging it down. He started to protest, but Obito cut him off. "I can't make it feel better through the fabric," he said. Kakashi could hear his teammate's voice quiver.

Kakashi studied Obito's face as he pulled off the mask, remembering a conversation he'd overheard between his teammates. Obito had told Rin that the highlight of most of their missions was when he had to take off his mask, to drink or eat. She had laughed, and agreed. Kakashi had thought he was just joking, to get along with Rin.

The look on Obito's face proved that he'd been serious.

Despite the look of fierce concentration on his face as he leaned towards Kakashi's lips, the kiss he delivered was light, and feather soft. The flutter in his stomach returned as he felt Obito's hands resting on his shoulders. Kakashi leaned into Obito, returning the kiss, Obito's lips feeling warm against his own. Reluctant to move away from this closeness, Kakashi pulled himself closer to Obito, arms encircling his teammate's waist.

When Obito broke the kiss, Kakashi remembered how to breathe. Sitting in silence, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Obito's comfortably, hands shaking slightly.

"Your lips are really soft," Obito said softly. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Obito looking up at him through dark eyelashes. Obito's fingers brushed against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Obito said. He grabbed Kakashi's hand, and lifted it to Kakashi's lips. "See? Soft." Obito moved Kakashi's hand to his own lips, and let his hand go. Kakashi's fingers danced along Obito's lips, tracing and feeling them. Not as soft as his own, but Kakashi felt touching them was much more interesting. He dropped his hand to his friend's shoulder, and looked into Obito's eyes.

"Softer, maybe," he said. "But I like yours better."

"Well, I like yours better," Obito replied. He laughed, and looked Kakashi straight in the eye, blushing. "I guess we really can't agree on anything, can we?"

Kakashi smirked and rolled his eyes, pulling the mask up over his face again.

"I guess not."

*****************

Years later, as rain pelted down against his shoulders, Kakashi stood in front of the memorial on the training grounds, fist gripping the shirt over his heart. Kakashi wondered at the warm rain that ran against his cheeks.

"It hurts, Obito."


	17. Excessive Chain: Tokyo Tower

Title: Tokyo Tower

30 Kisses Prompt #13: Excessive Chain

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito takes Kakashi on a not-date to Tokyo Tower.

Author's Note: Inspired by a picture that a friend drew for me, this story combines two of my favorite things, ObiKaka and Tokyo Tower. I apologize for writing another real world AU, but this has a very different tone then the last one. You can imagine that this is the precursor for "Late Night" if you wish, however that was not my intent.

* * *

"Are you free after work?" Obito asked, leaning against Kakashi's desk. "I kinda wanted to go to Tokyo Tower, and I thought, if you were free, you could join me. My treat." Obito gave him a warm smile, and Kakashi sighed.

"I have to go home and feed my dogs," he said. "But if you don't mind late, that's fine."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, that's no problem," he said. Obito pushed his glasses up his nose, and grinned. "I'll meet you there around seven? I have to work a little late anyway, so that's fine."

"Sure," Kakashi said. "How do I get there?"

"Subway," Obito said. "It's pretty easy, though you have to walk a bit from the station. But you should find it no problem." He got up. And started to walk away, but paused. "Are you sure you can't ask your neighbor to feed the dogs or something?"

"Obito. The amount that you invite me to do things, I can't afford to hire a pet sitter every time," he said. "Maybe sometime you should just come over to my place and play with the dogs. It would save us both money."

"Okay, okay," Obito said. "I just wanted to go to Tokyo Tower. It's so lonely to go by yourself."

"Get a girlfriend," Kakashi muttered.

"I heard that," Obito replied. "It's not for lack of trying, you know."

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head. "Get out of here, so I can finish this and actually meet you on time."

*****************

Kakashi had known better then to expect Obito on time, and yet he still arrived minutes before they had arranged. Leaning against one of the cement blocks holding up the tower, he looked up at the building. It was just about twilight now, and the orange and white steel beams were lit up for the night, illuminating the structure against the night sky. Kakashi could admit that the building was nice to look at, but found Obito's interest in it a little ridiculous. It was an overpriced tourist and date trap. But Obito had offered to pay, and Kakashi didn't really want to turn his friend down.

Since moving to Tokyo, Kakashi was surprised to meet up with his childhood friend. He hadn't seen Obito in years, and when they met again at NHK, they'd renewed their old friendship quickly. Obito had dragged Kakashi all over the city, taking him to different historical spots and showing him good places to eat. Kakashi had appreciated that when he moved to Tokyo, he hadn't needed to worry about making friends and being lonely. He'd found Obito, and that was enough.

But in the past few months, they'd been going out more frequently, been doing little things together. It felt sometimes as if they were on a date, but Kakashi didn't want to make assumptions. Obito talked about a girl he'd recently broken up with so often that Kakashi was certain Obito was still in love with her.

And here he was, waiting for Obito outside of a tourist trap designed to attract couples and tourists with its view of the city. He wondered if Obito meant anything more by the invitation. Kakashi couldn't deny that part of him was attracted to the idea, as unlikely as it sounded. Shaking his head, Kakashi put the idea of ulterior motives out his head, and waited.

Glancing towards the parking lot, Kakashi saw Obito running towards him, still wearing his suit from work. Obito stopped in front of him, panting, and grinned. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You're late," he said, poking his friend's head.

"I ended up driving here," Obito replied, laughing breathlessly. "I didn't want to, but I was so late getting out of work, I almost had to call you. Sorry."

"I didn't realize you had a car," Kakashi said. "Drive me home?"

"Y-yeah, sure, no problem," Obito said. Kakashi wondered if the red on his friend's face was from the question or his running. "I only have it cause I needed it when I lived out in the countryside. I kept it when I came here. It's been useful. I don't want you thinking I'm rich, haha." Obito's face was strained, and Kakashi smirked a little, enjoying it.

"You make the same salary that I do," Kakashi said, grinning. "I know you can't afford it."

"Oh yeah. I guess you do," Obito said. "So, uh, I don't know how much longer it'll be open. You want to go all the way to the top? Or just to the main observatory?"

"There's more than one?" Kakashi asked. Obito just laughed at him.

"Ohhh yeah. And there's more than one price, too," Obito said. "Actually, they have a lot of stuff inside, but I've only ever come to look at the observatories. But that's how they make their money."

Kakashi tried not to balk at what Obito was saying, and just shook his head. There was _more_ in Tokyo Tower than observatories? Ridiculous. "Let's just go and see the view from the main observatory. I'm not going to bankrupt you for a view."

Obito grinned, and stood up, patting his friend's back. "Sure thing. Let's go get tickets."

*****************

Obito was fairly quiet on the elevator ride up. The voice on the elevator said that the tower was about three hundred and thirty three meters high, but Kakashi didn't catch how high up the main observatory was. When the doors opened, Kakashi was fairly impressed by how high up they were, and that so few people were there. Obito, remaining strangely quiet, headed off for a lonely window, and stared out towards the bay and Odaiba.

Kakashi sighed, and leaned on the bar next to him, looking out. The night scene was amazing, the city was dark and brightly lit by streetlamps and cars on their business in the city. Directly below was a temple he'd walked through to get there, only dimly lit with few lights along the path leading up to the temple itself. Kakashi had stopped, and taken a picture with his phone of the Tower with the temple in the foreground, the mixture of modern and old appealing to him.

"It's really gorgeous up here," said Kakashi. "Do you come often?"

"Ahh, I used to," Obito said. "It's a good place to take a date, you know? But that didn't really work out so well. I thought bringing you here would make better memories, for me."

Kakashi glanced towards Obito, tilting his head. "Is this a date?"

Obito turned at Kakashi, face definitely blushing with embarrassment. "Wha—what? No, I mean, that wasn't my intent," he said, stammering. "I brought you here cause I really do like Tokyo Tower, I didn't—"

Kakashi laughed, and patted his friend's shoulder. "I was joking, Obito," he said. "I know I'm not your type."

Obito mumbled something, but turned back to face the window. Kakashi thought about pressing him, but didn't. Whatever was bothering Obito, he'd say it eventually. Obito wasn't good at keeping things inside for long.

"Hey, we should look at the rest of the city, too," he said. "There are signs above pointing out different sights that you can see. You can even see the Imperial Palace from here. During the day, you should be able to see Mount Fuji, but I never have. Too much pollution."

"Hmm," Kakashi said. He followed Obito around as his friend showed him different things, heart fluttering once as Obito leaned close to him to point out a building far off in the distance.

He liked Obito. The past few months getting to know each other again had been enjoyable. He hadn't expected to feel attracted to his old friend. They'd barely tolerated each other until they were in middle school. Now, he found himself leaning closer then needed just to breath in his air. Obito either didn't notice, or was good at pretending that he didn't.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it," Obito said. "I just come here to look at the city, and remind myself that there are bigger problems in the world, and that in the scheme of things, my problem are insignificant."

"Expensive price for that," said Kakashi.

"Cheaper then a therapist and a flight on a spaceship," Obito replied, grinning. "I'm glad you came with me though. The past few times has been pretty hard."

"Memories of your ex?"

"Yeah," Obito said. "She was really sweet, but it just . . . I don't know. I wanted it to work, but it didn't. I think she didn't like my cat. It doesn't matter, I'm over it now, just sometimes . . . "

"It's lonely?" Kakashi offered.

"Yeah," Obito said. Kakashi felt his friend press closer to him as they leaned on the bar in front of the glass, looking out on the city together.

Turning his face, Kakashi looked at Obito, hand brushing against his friend's. "Obito, what do you think of me?"

A look of alarm spread on Obito's face, and he shook his head. "I don't know what you mean!" Obito said. "I, well, what?"

Kakashi stood up, and looked down at Obito. "I'm not sure, really. But I get the feeling that there's more to us doing things together then just being friends."

Obito stood up slowly, and Kakashi watched his friend's face. This time, he knew that Obito was blushing. It had been a bold thing to say, but Kakashi felt that something needed to be said. Internally, he knew was over-thinking it. But he wanted to know.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "Kakashi, I . . . I don't really know, all right? I like spending time with you, being close, but at the same time, I worry. I don't want to lose my friend, and I don't want to make work awkward."

Kakashi reached up with his hand, grabbing Obito's tie, stepping closer. Obito's arm lifted from his side, gently resting on Kakashi's. Looking into Obito's eyes, their heads tilted close.

Obito kissed Kakashi very lightly. Kakashi could feel the hesitation in his limbs, and was uncertain if it was from being in public or from an uncertainty about how he felt. As soft as it was, it lingered on Kakashi's lips longer then he'd expected.

Obito stepped back, scratching the back of his head and looking awkward. "I, I had to stop, you know. We're in public, I don't want to cause a scene or anything, I—"

"Oh shut up," Kakashi said, pulling him back into another kiss, brief but powerful. When he released Obito, he stumbled back, face red and hand to his lips in surprise. Kakashi looked at him, grinning.

"I'm still driving you home, right?" Obito asked.

Kakashi laughed, and turned away from Obito, heading towards the elevator. He heard Obito follow behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see his friend's confused face.

"Unless you propose to see me off at the subway?"

"Not tonight," Obito replied.

*****************

Standing in front of his apartment, Kakashi held the keys in his hand, and looked up at Obito, smiling. "You're welcome to come in," he said.

"No," Obito replied. "If I did that, things would happen, and I'm not . . . I'm not ready for that yet, Kakashi." He leaned close, kissing Kakashi again, hand slipping into his hair. Kakashi felt himself press against Obito, his friend's body a comfort, filling some need that he'd never really noticed before.

"Really? You think that I would just allow you to do what you want?"

Obito blushed, and shook his head furiously. "No! I never would think that. I just . . . I want to make sure that I do this right. Slowly." His hand stroked the side of Kakashi's face, and he noticed the thrill in Obito's eyes. It made him smile.

Nodding, Kakashi gently slipped out of Obito's embrace. He hadn't expected to feel like this about his friend. Obito had always been important to him, had been the person to make him a more tolerable child when he was younger.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kakashi said, putting his key in the door, opening it. The soft whimper of animals came from further in the apartment, and he saw the smile on Obito's face.

"What's strange?"

"How we got from where we were as kids to now," he said. "If someone would have told me then how I feel about you now—"

"We both would have murdered them. Yeah," Obito said, laughing. He touched Kakashi's shoulder, and smiled, kissing his cheek. Kakashi felt like a child with the way his stomach fluttered. "Next time, I'll meet your dogs, okay?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sure."

Stepping inside his apartment, Kakashi shut the door. The smallest of his dogs bounced into the hallway as he took off his shoes. He reached down to pat him, smiling.

"Next time, you can meet him too."


	18. Fence: February 10th

Title: February 10th

30 Kisses Prompt #: 25: Fences

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Kakashi spends some time talking to Obito on his birthday.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the shutters of the ramen stand. He could hear Teuchi inside working, and waited patiently. It was long before the proper time for Ichiraku Ramen to be open, and he was unsurprised when it was Ayame who came to greet him instead of Teuchi, who he could hear muttering from inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi-san," Ayame said, smiling and handing him his order. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Ahh, yes," Kakashi replied. "I hadn't realized I was so predictable."

"Not predictable," she said. "But you haven't stopped here in months, so I'd noticed."

"Well. I'm not really a fan of the stuff," he said. "Ah. No offense to you or your father."

Ayame laughed. "It's no problem. It's sweet that you eat it anyway," she said. "Are you going to tell him, then?"

"Tell who?"

He looked at Ayame blankly, decades of practicing an expressionless face

coming in handy. She sighed, and shook her head.

"No one, I suppose," she said. "Tell Naruto to come by later, father wants to treat him."

"Again? Naruto hasn't saved the village lately," Kakashi replied blandly.

"I know. He's still working on the free meals he earned keeping us safe throughout the war," she said. "I think Father intends to keep him fed on ramen for life."

"He'll bankrupt you," Kakashi said. "Make him pay."

Ayame smirked. "Father doesn't know, but Naruto's already paying. He started to feel guilty after the second day of free meals, and payed me in secret."

Kakashi shook his head. "Thank you, Ayame."

"Anytime."

* * *

There was an unspoken rule; no one spied on visitors to the Memorial stone. Visitors either left and came back later, or made themselves known. There was no shame in mourning the heroes of the village, and there was no sense in keeping it a secret.

Kakashi sighed, and placed his offering before the stone. There were three sticks of dango from a shop that Minato-sensei had always taken them after a mission, and a few sticks of incense. In his hand he held the bag with his bowl of ramen inside. He hated the stuff, but Obito had always liked it. These visits were the only times he ate it.

Except when his students were paying for it.

Kneeling, Kakashi lit the sticks of incense, and put them in the burner. The scent slowly filled the air, reminding him of the past. Obito's house had smelled like that when he had visited it. Now that he and his family were gone, it seemed appropriate.

"I've been busy," Kakashi said, sitting in front of the stone. He flipped his long white coat out behind him, and sat the bowl of ramen on his lap. "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to visit you in awhile. You must have thought I'd forgotten you. I hadn't."

Kakashi opened the lid of the ramen bowl, the scent of the salty, oily noodles overpowering the scent of the incense. Kakashi sighed. "You couldn't have liked something more appetizing, could you? I don't see how you and Naruto and Minato-sensei could stand the stuff." He pulled down his mask, and slurped up a few of the noodles. The taste wasn't as offensive as usual, and he was glad.

"It's your birthday, today," Kakashi said, licking the soup from his lips. "I would have visited last week, but it's been difficult.. They made me Hokage during that war, and I've had to deal with that." Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "I'm not sure it was quite officially done until after the war. Just like sensei, I guess. I never really wanted to be hokage, but . . . well. It would seem I'm the only one who can. Naruto still wants it, but he's training. And mourning."

He was silent as he ate, carefully slurping up noodles as to not get his clothes messy. He knew that the smell would linger all day, and it would be worse if there were stains from the soup on him.

"I suppose I should tell you," Kakashi said, setting the bowl down. "Your family . . . I'm sorry, Obito. So very sorry. I told you that Madara was alive? Well, he tried to take your eye. I almost lost it. It's healing now, but I've decided to keep that a secret. Better to let people think Madara succeeded in taking it, give me an advantage again. That wasn't what I wanted to tell you. Madara is dead. Naruto and Sasuke killed him, and then Sasuke . . . Sasuke's wounds were too great. Sakura tried to save him but couldn't. She and Naruto are grieving. I know how they feel, losing a teammate. Even one so far gone as him."

Swirling the noodles in the bowl, Kakashi sighed. There was still more than half of the bowl left. He didn't really feel like eating it, it was really too early in the day for ramen, but he was busy. And it was harder to be late and not feel guilty now that he was hokage.

"He made me see your face when I fought him," Kakashi said softly. He looked at the stone, and reached out, tracing the well-worn spot where Obito's name was carved. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight you. All of that time we spent fighting, and when I was face to face with you, fighting for my life, I couldn't do it. You charged me with protecting so much Obito. And I almost couldn't protect myself."

Kakashi felt himself shaking, and he told himself that it was the cold. February wasn't a very warm month, and in the early hours of the day, when the mists still clung to the trees, it was colder. The ramen tasted saltier somehow, and he didn't know why. He sat the bowl down, tempted to leave it with the dango offering.

"Ahh, why were you born on such a chilly day?" Kakashi asked, looking up at the cloudy sky. "February doesn't suit you. May or June, perhaps. It's so much warmer, and full of sunshine. Much more like your personality. Even in death you managed to be cheerful, somehow. I think I hated you for it. Hard to say now, all of my memories of you are tinged with regret. I couldn't bring myself to hate you now if I wanted to. I couldn't even punch you to keep the village safe."

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "I envy you, somewhat. It seems that my destiny is to die of old age rather than in the line of duty. The world's gotten a lot less dangerous lately. There's peace between the ninja villages, can you believe it? Peace. Sensei's kid did that. He has a gift for bringing people together. I'm sure sensei, wherever he is, is very proud of his son." Kakashi grimaced, and picked up the cooling bowl of ramen, trying to quickly finish the stuff. When his students bought it for him, he felt obliged to eat it as quickly as possible, so they couldn't see his face. But when he ate with Obito, he took his time, hoping that somehow his old friend could taste it through him.

It didn't endear the stuff to him any more, though.

Finishing the bowl, he poured the rest on the ground near the side of the stone. "This is for you," he said softly. He'd heard tales of other countries having similar practices with wine, and though he didn't really understand them, he felt no harm in sharing the soup with the ground. Putting the bowl back in his bag, Kakashi sighed. Not caring if anyone saw, he leaned forward and kissed the cool stone.

"I hope you've found peace," Kakashi said softly. "Happy birthday."


	19. Violence: Haunted

Title: Haunted  
30 Kisses Prompt #21: Violence  
Pairing: Obito(Tobi)/Kakashi  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: At the end of the war, Kakashi finally takes down Tobi  
Author's note: Most people have given up of the whole Tobi is Obito theory, but I won't. It's too full of potential.

* * *

It caught them both by surprise. It was a last ditch effort, Kakashi was out of breath and nearly out of chakra. With nothing left to lose, he'd expected his Raikiri to go through Tobi like the rest of his attacks. This time, when the lightning in his hand passed through Tobi, it hit flesh and not air. He could feel his fist on the other side of his opponent, dripping and slick with blood.

"This? This is . . . how it ends?"

Tobi slumped forward on Kakashi's arm, his mask slipping off and falling to the ground. Kakashi could only see part of the scarred face that lay underneath the mask. Shock from his attack hitting faded into a grim satisfaction.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "This is how it ends."

The man raised a bloodied hand onto Kakashi's arm, steadying himself to look up at Kakashi. Words got stuck in his mouth as he looked into the face of a man he had thought long dead under some mound of rocks in the Earth Country. A face that he only remembered in nightmares.

"Obito?"

In his wildest imagination, Obito was the last person he had expected to see under the mask. Kakashi never would have credited the boy he knew with the level of cruelty and hatred that Tobi had possessed. Madara, yes. He could have believed that under the mask of the Akatsuki leader was the bloodthirsty warrior who founded the Uchiha Clan. Never Obito. Obito had believed in loyalty and friendship above everything else. Parading around as the founder of the Uchiha was the antithesis of everything his childhood friend had stood for.

"It's . . . Been a long time, hasn't it?" Obito said, voice thick and rasping. Coughing, blood trickled out of his mouth, and he gave Kakashi a col grimace of a smile. "Ahh . . . I hadn't wanted this, you know." Reaching up, he pulled down Kakashi's mask with a bloody hand.

Kakashi made no move to stop him. If his friend's last wish was to see his face, he would grant it.

"My plan . . . juubi. I would have come back to you," Obito said, stumbling towards Kakashi. Kakashi's arm was forced further and deeper into Obito's chest with the sluggish steps.

"No."

"Yes," Obito whispered. His bloody hand rested on Kakashi's shoulder, keeping him steady as his body continued to shake in the throws of certain death. "I would have make you happy."

Panicked, Kakashi tried to find a way to release his hold on Obito, to get him a medic. In his heart he knew it was impossible to save the man, but he wanted to try. If he had to give his life for Obito's, he would have.

"Obito—!"

"It's too late," he said. Coughing again, Kakashi watched as Obito's blood sprayed against his chest. "I won't get better from death this time," he added, smiling ruefully.

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as Obito lifted his head. The hand on Kakashi's shoulder pulled him down, lips coming together in a kiss.

It left Kakashi breathless.

In an instant, Kakashi finally understood. The pain that Obito had felt from years of torture at the hands of enemies when he was thought dead, the yearning to return to a home that no longer needed him. The pain of hearing about his own clan, ruthlessly slaughtered by a young man, the helplessness at being able to stop it.

And the horror at having helped orchestrate it.

As Obito pulled away, the final pieces sunk into place. Through endless torture, the optomistic teammate Kakashi remembered had died, and born from him was a young man, twisted into cold calculation. At the root of it all, he still desired peace, and was willing to sacrifice everything for it. His goals might have been hard and dictorial, but they were born of a desire to eliminate the pain he had suffered from the world.

A noble cause, and Kakashi wanted to support it. Would have supported it. But change could not be forced on the world if it was not ready for it.

"Do you see?" Obito asked, his voice struggling against his dying body. He started to sag against Kakashi. "Can you read what's in my heart?"

Kakashi put his arm around Obito, and held him close. He was losing his friend again, and this time, it was worse.

"Yes," he whispered. "I do. But you can't force peace."

"No?" Obito asked, coughing again. Kakashi tightened his arm around him, not wanting Obito to go. "I suppose . . . I suppose I will . . . never know." Shaking with a violent fit of coughing, Obito sagged again in Kakashi's arms, and looked up at him one last time.

"I'll be haunting you." His hand on Kakashi's cheek, slid over his lips and fell lifelessly to his side.

"You've always been haunting me."

Struggling to find a final breath to laugh, Obito fell slack in Kakashi's arms for the last time.


	20. 10: Ten

Title: Ten

30 Kisses Prompt #10: 10

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito struggles to deal with the deaths of his family, while dealing with the painfully necessary details of identifying the bodies.

* * *

Ten minutes past midnight, and Kakashi was in the morgue. It was cool, almost cold there. There were circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and fear. Kakashi knew that the morgue was probably something out of a horror novel at the moment, covered with more bodies then they had room for. They had spared Obito seeing that.

Kakashi had come here with Obito after the bodies were recovered. Neither of them had slept very well in days. Obito they had brought to identify the victims. Kakashi had followed, knowing that Obito wouldn't be able to face it alone. Or maybe he hadn't wanted Obito to face it alone. It was hard to tell.

After the tenth victim, Obito started to cry. Kakashi put an arm around Obito, and held him tight.

It hadn't been pretty. Kakashi thanked whatever gods were still listening that Obito had been with him, had not gone home that evening. It could have been Obito on the table instead, Kakashi the one in tears. One of the medical examiners coughed, and Kakashi scowled at them, his heart full of anger and rage. Whatever the look on his face displayed, it made the man shrink back a little, in fear.

"We can continue this tomorrow, if that would be better," someone else offered softly. Kakashi was about to answer, as Obito raised his head.

"No," he said hoarsely. "No, we can continue. I just . . . Give me a moment." Obito struggled away from Kakashi's grasp, standing shakily. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back."

He waited until he heard Obito shut the door behind him. Standing, Kakashi looked at the medical examiners again. One of them started to speak, but he cut them off.

"Don't." It was a simple word, a command. Kakashi left the room, heading outside to find Obito.

He wasn't far. Sitting on a bench outside the hospital, Obito's hands were thrust into his pockets as he stared up at the sky. Kakashi felt he looked utterly lost. Sitting next to Obito, Kakashi shared his friend's silence. There wasn't anything that he could be say to make it better, and he knew it. Whatever pain Kakashi had felt at his father's loss seemed so miniscule compared to what he knew Obito had to be feeling. Looking at the dark haired man, pity swelled in his heart. Obito was too good of a person for this to happen to. It wasn't fair or right. Reaching over, he took Obito's hand, and held it.

"I want to get drunk," Obito said.

"That's probably not the best idea right now," Kakashi replied, gently squeezing his hand.

"I want to get completely trashed, have sex with you, and then find Itachi and kill him brutally," Obito said, his voice calm, too calm for the words spilling out of his mouth. "And then, I'll discover a medical jutsu to bring him back, and kill him again much more slowly."

"That's definitely not a good idea," Kakashi replied. "You'd hate yourself for it."

"I don't care," he said. "I want revenge."

"Obito—"

"How did you do it?" Obito asked, looking at him. "How did you overcome the loss of your father, Kakashi?" Grabbing Kakashi's shoulders, Obito shook him, and stared Kakashi in the eye. "I can't, I just can't. Being in there, I feel myself getting cold, so cold. I have a kind of rage and hate inside of me that I wish I was dead because it terrifies me—"

"Obito, I—"

"I can't do this!" Obito yelled. "I can't. I can't live like this, it's not who I am. I can kill my emotions for a mission, but for this?" Obito sniffed, and Kakashi reached up to dry his lover's face, but Obito pulled away at the touch. "How am I supposed to even react? I don't . . . I can't. I can't even begin to feel it. It's like I'm drowning, Kakashi. Except I can still breath, and I'm still alive. Drowning but living. I can't do this."

"You can do this," Kakashi said. "You have to. You won't be alone, Obito." Kakashi rested a hand on Obito's arm, and gently pushed it down. "I'll help you. And you have Sasuke to think about a well."

"Kakashi, I can't," Obito muttered. "I can't take care of him. He deserves . . . He needs more then I can give him."

"Someday he's going to need someone to teach him how to use his eyes," Kakashi said, softly. "He'll need someone to tell him the stories about your family, the good ones. You asked me how I dealt with the pain."

"Yes?"

"I did it with you," Kakashi said. He caressed the side of Obito's face, and lifted his chin to looking into Obito's dark, bloodshot eyes. It was hard to look at Obito like this, hard not to join in his feelings for revenge. "Obito, look at me." His dark eyes flicked to Kakashi's face, hopelessly lost.

"I don't know what to do, Kakashi," he said, whispering. "This anger inside of me . . . You know me. I'm not—Kakashi I want to kill him and kill him until the rivers run red with his blood. That's not even possible. It won't do any good and they're all just—" Obito sobbed, and Kakashi held him close. He rocked Obito in his arms as he sobbed, body shaking with grief and tragedy. Kakashi felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he kissed Obito's soft, spiky hair.

"I won't let you lose yourself to this," Kakashi said softly. "I won't let this beat you, Obito. I won't lose you to this." Kakashi heard him mutter something in reply, his arms tightening around Kakashi. It was awkward, but he stayed, holding Obito close.

He knew what comfort meant to those drowning in grief.

After awhile, Obito lifted his head, and looked Kakashi in the eye. He swallowed, and started to talk. "Kakashi. I want to go home."

Cupping Obito's face in his hand, Kakashi leaned down, kissing him. "All right. I'll go tell the exami—"

"No. Let's just go," Obito said. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Kakashi stood up, and took Obito's hand, dragging him to his feet. "All right. We'll go home." He felt Obito tighten his grip. Together, they walked away in silence.


	21. Gardenia: Regret

Title: Regret

30 Kisses Prompt 11#: Gardenia

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: On the anniversary of her death, Obito places flowers at the grave of his dead girlfriend.

* * *

Some things he just couldn't forget.

Like the way she smiled when he told her that he loved her and the way she smelled fresh out of the shower. The look on her face when she first said, "I love you, Obito." The way she had kissed him before she said goodbye.

Laying flowers down on her grave, he wiped away the tears on his face, crouching down next to the stone marker. He traced her name with his fingertips, mouthing the syllables of her name as he did. He'd loved Rin so very much. Since they were children in the Academy together, he'd loved her. When she finally had said yes to him, it was the happiest moment of his life.

"Rin," Obito said softly. "Oh Rin. I'm so sorry, I—"

"There you are."

Obito turned his head, looking at the mostly covered face of his best friend. Kakashi stepped forward, and crouched down next to Obito, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You weren't there this morning. I've been looking for you," Kakashi said.

"Why?"

"I was worried." Obito turned to look at the side of Kakashi's face that was completely covered It was frustrating, he couldn't tell what Kakashi was thinking when he could only see the left side of his face.

"Worried?" Obito asked. "Why would you—"

"I'm not stupid, Obito. I know what today is." Turning his body to face Obito, Kakashi put his hands on Obito's face, resting his forehead against Obito's. "I know what she meant to you. Means to you." Thumbs brushing against Obito's cheeks, he looked the other man in the eye. "I don't want you to be alone today."

"Ah, Kakashi," Obito said, raising his hand to Kakashi's mask. "I don't want to be alone either." He pulled the fabric away from Kakashi's lips. "I just want to see her again."

"I know," Kakashi whispered. "I do too." Kakashi's hands slipped into Obito's hair, leaning closer with every breath.

"Do you think she would mind?" Obito asked, voice shaking. He felt Kakashi shake his head.

"No," he replied. "I think she'd be happy that you're trying to heal." Kakashi tilted his head, brushing his lips against Obito's.

"Kakashi," Obito whispered, pulling away from him. "Kakashi, I can't. I want to, but I still think about her. I'm not ready to—"

"Sorry," Kakashi muttered, hands dropping away. "I shouldn't have, this isn't the time, or the place—"

"I'm the one who pulled down your mask," Obito said. "Kakashi I don't want to break your heart. Being with you eases the pain, makes things easy but I'm scared." He ran his fingers over Kakashi's lips, the lone, good eye flickering up to look at him.

"Scared?"

"Yes," he said. "I love her. I love you. I'm terrified to lose you, Kakashi. Can't you understand?"

Kakashi licked his lips, and nodded, slowly. "I can," he said. "Obito, I'm not going to leave you."

Obito turned his head, and looked at the stone. "Neither was she."

Kakashi brushed the side of Obito's cheek, and nodded. "I know. I can go, if you want to be alone here."

"Stay," Obito said. "You were her friend too."

"Are you sure?"

Obito's eyes flicked away from Kakashi for a moment. It was a tense moment while Obito thought, his eyes drawn together in concern. Eventually, he nodded, pulling Kakashi close.

"I'm very sure."


	22. Our Own World: Rain

Title: Rain

30 Kisses Prompt #8: Our Own World

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG (boys kissing, shocking!)

Summary: Obito get caught in a sudden rain.

Author's note: I was asked to write a short story for a friend using the prompt, "Rain." And this pretty much fit, I thought.

* * *

Obito pulled Kakashi around the corner and out of the downpour, laughing. They were soaked, caught out in a sudden rainstorm while walking together. There had been no real destination in mind, just spending time with Kakashi was nice. Obito had declared it to be a nice day out, and Kakashi had agreed. Before the rain started, the weather had been bright and cheerful, sunny and cool, a perfect spring day. Obito had demanded that they go outside and enjoy it, and Kakashi had begrudgingly agreed.

Now, huddled under the eves of some building, Obito laughed, hands lightly on Kakashi's chest, grinning. The rain made him feel chilled to the bone, but it didn't matter. Kakashi was warm underneath his wet clothes, and they were close under the eaves of the building, huddling to try and get dry. Obito pushed aside a lock of Kakashi's soaked hair, smiling broadly as Kakashi grinned at him. He'd seen Kakashi smile before, but never so gleefully.

"I thought this was a bad idea," Kakashi said, laughing. "I didn't want to take this walk in the first place."

"Aw, come on! It was a beautiful day before it started raining," Obito replied, smiling lopsidedly. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Kakashi smirked, but the mirth in his eyes was worth staring into forever. Obito felt his heart swell at the sight, and bit his tongue, not wanting to admit to Kakashi how much this smile made him happy. Resting his forhead against Kakashi's, he sighed happily.

"It was a nice day," Kakashi said, voice soft as he tilted his head just so, nose brush against Obito's. Obito dropped one of his hands, threading his fingers with Kakashi's and holding tightly onto his hand.

Still smiling, Obito raised his other hand to tug down Kakashi's mask. "It still is," he said, lowering his eyes slightly. He felt Kakashi's arms settle around his waist, pulling him ever so slightly closer. Clothing wet, but bodies warm, it felt nice to be so close to his lover. The rain shut out the rest of the world like a curtain, making the moment almost as intimate as if they were alone.

"Looks pretty gloomy to me," Kakashi said. Obito watched his friend's eyes close slightly, lips parting as Obito brushed his finger over them. He could hear Kakashi's breath quicken at his touch.

"No," Obito said, lips brushing against Kakashi's lips. "To me, it's still perfect."

Tasting the rain on Kakashi's lips, Obito slipped his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. Slow and lingering, Obito felt Kakashi moan slightly into it, wet body pressing against his. Though the rain continued to pour down, Obito hardly noticed as he sunk into the kiss. The world seemed to fade away, nothing else seemed to matter.

He felt Kakashi pull away, his tongue darting out to lick the rainwater off of Obito's jaw. Obito struggled not to shudder, only smiling as their heads stayed close, sharing short, sweet kisses as it continued to rain around them.

"It's not letting up," Kakashi whispered, his lips brushing against Obito's as his hands held fast around Obito's waist. "Maybe we should . . . head home?"

"Here's good," Obito muttered, kissing below Kakashi's ear. He grinned when he heard Kakashi's low moan, feeling Kakashi's hands tighten on his shirt.

"If you only want to kiss me," Kakashi mumbled. Obito could feel the tension in Kakashi's body, and knew it would be cruel to tease him further.

"And if I want more?" Obito asked, licking rainwater off of Kakashi's earlobe.

"Mmm." Kakashi tilted his head back, then raised it, looking slyly into Obito's eyes. Obito couldn't help but grin. "Maybe we should go home," Kakashi offered, smiling. "We're already wet. It's not far from here."

Obito kissed Kakashi hard, pulling him close as their lips and tongues met again in a hasty, needful kiss. Pulling back, Obito was breathless, but smiling.

"Let's go," he said, softly. "We shouldn't stay in these wet clothes."

Pulling away, Obito grabbed Kakashi's hand tightly, and pulled him back out into the rain, laughing.


	23. Radio Cassette Player:  Explosions

Title: Explosions

30 Kisses Prompt #14: Radio Cassette Player

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG (for boys making out)

Summary: Obito goes over to Kakashi's to explore what it means to be "more than friends."

Warnings: There are none, but you are warned that this is silly.

* * *

Obito was at home, drinking tea with his mother when Kakashi's note had arrived. He hadn't written much, but he hadn't needed to. Obito left his home immediately, and ran towards Kakashi's place. Obito was excited. Kakashi was interested, and wanted to see him. And not as friends.

Music was playing in the kitchen when Obito arrived. Kakashi opened the door, and offered him tea. They sat down, both only politely sipping their tea before falling into silence as music played in the background.

It was an awkward moment. Obito was unsure how to proceed. The tea they were meant to be drinking was cooling rapidly as he sat in silence next to his friend. The colder the tea became, the stranger the mood felt.

"Maybe I should go?"

"No, no don't," Kakashi said. "It's not like we're—"

"No! Not at all!" Obito said, nodding furiously. "We're just. I mean, I'm just here because I thought. Um. Oh gees maybe I should go, Kakashi, I'm not very good at—"

"Stay," Kakashi said, his voice calmer then he looked. The young man turned to Obito. "You should, you know. I know you want to."

"W-want to what?" Obito asked, his voice squeaking.

"Want to take the mask off," Kakashi said. Obito heard the tremble in his friend's voice. It made him feel a little more comfortable. Sliding over closer to Kakashi, Obito touched the fabric carefully with his finger. He was fairly certain he felt Kakashi shudder, but was also pretty certain he was making that up.

Obito swallowed. "I. Well. I do. Want to take off your mask. Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I don't want to, I mean that is if you're unsure, I could just—"

"You can't kiss me with my face covered by the mask," Kakashi muttered.

"I-I could!" Obito replied, blushing furiously. "But I don't think we'd really like that, would we?"

"I know I would not care for it," Kakashi replied. "It would be somewhat pointless."

"Fine. I'm going to take off your mask now."

"Okay," Kakashi said.

Obito paused for a moment, then slowly and carefully drew the mask down and away from his friend's face. He was careful with it, knowing that Kakashi offering to let him do this was an honor. Obito's heart pounded harder as he was able to see his friend's face so clearly. It was a rare occasion that he hoped would quickly become something more regular.

"You know," Obito whispered. "I've always wanted you to take this mask off. Now . . . no. Not so much."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, his voice soft. He leaned forward, looking into his friend's eyes. Obito was glad he was sitting, because the look on Kakashi's face made his legs feel like jelly.

"Because now this? Is for me," Obito said. "And only me."

"You're a sap," Kakashi said, smirking. Obito just grinned more.

"I mean it!" he said. "I like that I can see your smile."

He felt more relaxed now, leaning towards Kakashi. His heart was racing again, fast and furious as he kissed Kakashi softly. It sent a thrill through him, and he pulled away only a little to look at Kakashi's face.

"Is that all?" Kakashi whispered.

"Do . . . do you want more?" Obito asked.

"Yes," Kakashi replied softly, moving forward to drape his arm over Obito's shoulder. Obito felt Kakashi's lips against his cheek, and blushed again. "Kiss me again, Obito."

Leaning forward, Obito put his arms around Kakashi's waist. His lips slightly parted, Obito kissed Kakashi, this time daring to slip his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He felt Kakashi jerk back in surprise, and started to pull away. Kakashi pulled Obito back, returning the favor by slipping his tongue into Obito's mouth.

Fumbling, Obito was surprised when Kakashi pushed him down onto the couch. Pinned underneath Kakashi, Obito felt his heart race in his chest. It was thrilling, but when his head fell back, it collided with the arm of the couch with a dull thud.

"Obito!" Kakashi said, gasping for breath. He looked down on Obito, his face flushed and filled with a look of worry. Obito laughed weakly, wondering if his face was similarly red.

"I'm, uhh, fine," he said, grinning. His head had a dull ache, but it wasn't serious. Obito's hand rubbed the back of Kakashi's neck. "Are you stopping?"

"You're hurt," Kakashi said. "Maybe we should—"

"I'm fine!" Obito said, pulling Kakashi back down and kissing him. "See? I feel better already."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but smiled. Obito grinned as they kissed again, a little less frantically, enjoying it. Slowly, Obito slid his hand down the front of Kakashi's shirt, fingers finding the nub of a nipple under the fabric. Obito toyed with the nipple, wondering at Kakashi squirming on top of him.

"Mmm, Obito, stop that," Kakashi breathed. "It's too fast."

"But you like it?' Obito said, opening his eyes partially to look up at Kakashi's face. His finger brushed against the nub again, and Kakashi stifled a noise.

"Yes, but—"

There was a loud noise In the kitchen that made them both jump, startled. Obito jerked so suddenly, that Kakashi toppled off of him, hitting his head against the coffee table.

"Kakashi!"

"Obito you idiot," Kakashi said, groaning from the floor. Obito got off the couch to help Kakashi up, checking his head for any sign of injury.

"Kakashi, oh man are you okay?" Obito asked. "You're head's not bleeding, thank God! But are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, rubbing his head. "What happened in the kitchen?"

"I dunno," Obito said. "You want me to check it out?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, sitting up. "Get me a bag of ice too?"

Obito nodded, and dashed into the kitchen. It smelled like smoke, and on the counter where Kakashi had his tape player, there was a smoking hunk of plastic. Obito stared in horror.

"What happened in there?" Kakashi yelled out. Obito groaned.

"Your tape player exploded," Obito yelled back. He sighed. "Man, this sucks. Nice job, tape player, you killed the mood."

"What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing! Talking to myself!" Obito found Kakashi's kitchen towels, and carefully picked up the smoldering mess, and dumped it into the sink. He let the tap run while he fished out a bag from Kakashi's cabinets, and filled it with ice. Finishing, he turned off the tap, and went back to Kakashi, gently placing the ice on his head.

"I'm really sorry," Obito said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi replied. "Just a bump. We were getting carried away anyhow."

"It wasn't that bad—"

"Slow, Obito," Kakashi said. "Kissing is fine but I don't know about anything else."

Obito sighed. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'm not trying to push you, anyway." Obito smiled when Kakashi's hand joined his own that was holding the ice in place on Kakashi's head. Kakashi's hand was warm, and it made him happy.

"You enjoyed it, right?" Obito asked. Kakashi snorted.

"It was awful," Kakashi replied.

"Well, if it was that bad, we shouldn't do it anymore," Obito said.

"Idiot," Kakashi replied. "If you want to get better, you need to practice." Kakashi turned his head to look at Obito, smirking. At some point, he'd moved the mask back in place, but Obito knew what those lips looked like under the mask. It didn't matter, he didn't need to see them anymore.

"Oh. So in this you'll train me?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to train you," Kakashi said. "What if they did a bad job?"

"Well, you'd better train me well. Don't let me down, Kakashi-sensei." Obito's voice dissolved into a fit of laughter at the end. Kakashi just gave him a look of disgust.

"Like I'd ever be anyone's teacher."

"Oh?" Obito said. "I like the sound of Kakashi-_sensei._"

"Oh shut up."


	24. If Only : Where You Belong

Title: Where You Belong

30 Kisses Prompt #26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG13 (implied sex)

Summary: Obito tries to leave his lover and go home to his wife.

Author's note: This is written in the present tense, so if that isn't your thing, you're warned. But I think it makes this a little more interesting, so I hope you'll give it a try.

* * *

It's late, and Obito kisses Kakashi tenderly as he gets up to leave. "I have to go," he says. "My family is waiting."

"Stay." It is a simple request, but Kakashi knows it sounds needy. He feels the desperation in his voice, the desire to keep Obito for himself.

"You know I can't," Obito says, sighing. "I want to, Kakashi, I do. But my family . . . They don't really tolerate this affair, you know. The only reason they are ignoring it right now is because I accepted the marriage proposal, and gave them an child."

"Even that wasn't enough," Kakashi replies, dragging a hand through his hair. "I know. I've heard the remarks. You don't keep this very secret."

"They would know regardless of the precautions we'd take," Obito says, sitting down on the bed. Obito turns and faces Kakashi, his hand cupping his lover's face. "I really love you, Kakashi. This . . . Is just my duty. My family would kill me if I stayed. Or just blind me. I'd be worthless without my eyes. You'd hardly love me then."

Kakashi pulls Obito down into a kiss, and Obito's hesitation reminds him that this will only cause the wedge between them to grow. It hurts, all Kakashi wants is to be happy. Obito is his happiness, and he can't have him. Not completely. Only some woman who didn't love him could. And while Obito said that his wife didn't matter, he knows the bond between Obito and his child is bringing his lover closer to his wife.

It breaks Kakashi's heart.

"I need you more then she does," Kakashi says, holding Obito close. "I want one night, to sleep next to you and wake up next to you. I want to be the only lover you have."

Obito sighs, hiding his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi can feel the breath from Obito's lips tickle his neck, and he shivers, not knowing entirely what he can do.

"I know," Obito says, holding Kakashi tight. Obito's body is warm and naked against him, and it feels so good. Kakashi prays futilely that they can stay that way forever. It doesn't happen. Obito gets up, and slides out of the bed. Kakashi can see the marks on Obito's skin that his teeth and lips have left. Let his wife see those, and know how much she hurts him.

Kakashi gets out of the bed, and stands behind Obito. He wraps his arms around is lover's waist, wishing he was a little more selfish. If he wanted, he could make Obito stay, and he knows it. But if he did that, Obito might not come back. Better to have him now and again then to never have him again, Kakashi thinks. The end of this affair is inevitable, Kakashi fears. But it never stops him.

"I love you," Kakashi says, kissing Obito's shoulder. "Someday, you will stay."

"Maybe," Obito says. He steps away from Kakashi's embrace, shaking. Kakashi thinks he is going to speak again, but Obito doesn't. He grabs his shirt, and turns to face Kakashi. In Obito's eyes, Kakashi sees his desire and longing. If he asks again, Kakashi knows that Obito will stay.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kakashi asks. He's afraid of the answer, but he wants to know. He needs Obito, and that knowledge makes him crazy. A shinobi cannot afford to have such intense feelings.

"Kakashi." Such a simple thing to say, but the way his name flows from Obito's lips is like a caress of longing. Obito tosses his shirt to the floor, and pulls Kakashi into his arms, kissing him hard. They fall back to the bed, limbs entwined in a passionate embrace.

"Obito," Kakashi says, hooking his leg around Obito. "Obito, if you stay—"

"I'm drunk," Obito says, breathless between kisses. "I'm drunk, you let me sleep it off. So very, very drunk." Between each word, for emphasis, Obito kisses Kakashi. Kakashi thinks if he can't be with Obito for a few days after it, it will be okay. Tonight, he will make love to the only person left in his world to care about. In the morning, he'll wake up next to Obito.


	25. Invincible:  ANBU

Title: ANBU

30 Kisses Prompt #16: Invincible

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG, blood and kissing

Summary: Tenzou confronts Obito in the locker room with an honest concern. But Obito thinks it's spurned out of jealousy and contempt.

* * *

Obito pulled on the loose black pants of his uniform, finding it hard to concentrate. The hokage was usually very good at keeping couples out of the same ANBU missions, but there was sometimes overlap. Sometimes the couple in question had abilities that worked so well together and it was unavoidable. To Obito's chagrin, this was one of those missions. He and Kakashi worked well together, their teamwork and bond extending beyond their personal life and into their job. Obito's sharingan aided him in reading movements, and he knew Kakashi's style well enough to compliment him.

Still, Obito was troubled. Normal missions with Kakashi were hard enough. There were always inopportune moments when following Kakashi, when his thoughts strayed from the mission at hand. On an ANBU mission, it would be worse to have stray thoughts. The uniforms, while mostly featureless, did accentuate arms, and Obito knew there would be moments where he would be looking.

"You shouldn't be here."

A locker slammed shut, shaking Obito from his silent reverie. Lifting his head, he saw the masked face of another teammate staring him down. Slightly shorter then Obito, and body still growing into what would likely become a lean but solid frame, Obito was fairly certain who the shinobi in front of him was.

"Tenzou," he said, looking him in the eyes. "Why do you think that?"

He could see that direct eye contact made Tenzou uncomfortable, and restrained a smirk. The young man had every right to be afraid, it was dangerous to look into the eyes of an Uchiha that you were trying to make angry. But the younger man did not falter, and kept staring Obito down. "You're a distraction," he said. "Senpai can't concentrate as well when you're around. And you're next to useless around him."

"Glad to see that you have great confidence in your senpai and the team," Obito said, pulling the sleeveless ANBU shirt on over his head. He turned away from Tenzou, and slipped on his sandals. "I'm sure Kakashi will love to know that."

"I'm just stating the truth!" Tenzou said. "You're a burden to him on this mission!"

"And you're just jealous," Obito said. He slipped the body armor on, and faced Tenzou. "Jealous that he cares about me. Well, I can assure you that it's not all it's cracked up to be. And if he cared about you like he does me, he'd be just as distracted."

Tenzou's eyes lit up with anger, and he scowled. "That's not true!" he said. "He only worries needlessly over you because you can't take care of yourself."

"I've only required serious hospital attention three times in my life. And one of those was for an illness," Obito said. Grabbing his mask, he shut the door of his locker, and stared right back at Tenzou, a smile creeping over his face. "Deal with your jealously over my relationship later. There's a mission to do."

The blood was a bright crimson splash across his teammate's chest. They had been prepared for a fight, even had the mission gone perfectly according to plan. While the mission objectives had gone off without a problem, something in the timing had failed, and they'd been caught on their way out. It had been a messy fight to get out alive and with the information in tact. Leaning against a tree and breathing heavily, Obito was just happy that no one of the team was dead.

"The odds on this were overwhelming, you know," his teammate said. "I wasn't sure they'd hold out as long as they did."

"It did," Obito said. "Somehow, some way. It all held together, and the team's still alive."

"That's something, at least," the man replied. "Did the other team get what we needed?"

Obito nodded. "Yes. I heard that over the two-way when we were about neck deep in enemies. I thought that information could wait."

"Good call. It could," he said.

Obito shrugged. "It was nothing. I didn't want to burden you."

The stood there, waiting for the other team silently, catching their breath. After a moment, the other ANBU beckoned at Obito. "Come here," he said. It wasn't quite an order, and Obito knew he could refuse if he wanted to. Despite the reasoning in his head that they were not yet quite out of danger, he listened, coming up very close.

His teammate took off the mask he was wearing, and Obito followed suit. Kakashi's face was damp and flush from wearing the mask for so long. The night air felt good on Obito's face, and he took a very deep, long breath of fresh air. It felt nice to be free.

Obito felt Kakashi tug on the straps of his body armor, pulling Obito closer. Obito held Kakashi closer with his arm, enjoying for a moment their closeness. During the mission, he'd found a way to shut off his emotions, ignore the feeling of dread and worry he felt at every seen and unseen blow that could have hit Kakashi. In a way, he had Tenzou to thank for that. Proving Tenzou wrong had been his driving force. Now, he let some of that wall down.

Kakashi pulled him into a kiss, brief and surprising. Obito felt the claws from Kakashi's gloves dig into him, and made a soft hiss as the kiss ended. Tracing Kakashi's lips with his fingers, Obito sighed.

"When we get home," Kakashi said softly. He pulled away from Obito, and slid his mask back on. Obito sighed deeply, and did the same. The rest would have to wait.

Waiting quietly, two figures dropped down from the trees. Obito recognized Tenzou immediately, and felt himself bristle.

"You're both alive," he said.

"Of course we are," Kakashi replied, nodding. "Together, he and I are invincible."


	26. Perfect Blue: Poetry

Title: Poetry

30 Kisses Prompt #15: Perfect Blue

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: G

Summary: Rainy days can lead to dreary thinking. Obito proposes to get away, and Kakashi hesitates.

* * *

It was raining outside, slow and steady. The sky was dark and dreary, and left Obito in a thoughtful mood as he watched it fall. His fingers were lightly entwined with Kakashi's as he read a book. They didn't have many moments like this. Kakashi's eyes remained fixed on his book, as Obito shifted in his seat. He was very conscious of the mood the rain was setting.

"We should take a vacation," Obito said, leaning against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Vacation?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving the page. "What do you mean?"

"Getting out of town and away from missions and paperwork," Obito replied. "Nothing grand. Just . . . Leave for a few days. Spend time soaking in warm water or in bed with each other."

"Plenty of baths in Konoha. And we're spending time together now." Kakashi turned the page with his thumb, and squeezed Obito's hand. "Why do we need to leave it?"

"We don't, I just . . . I want to spend time with you undistracted."

"Are you distracted now?" Kakashi asked.

"You are," Obito muttered.

Sighing, Kakashi shut his book and threw it on the table. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. "You don't normally care that I'm reading."

"No, nothing. Really." Obito kissed the skin above Kakashi's covered cheek. "I just want to spend time with you that doesn't feel so rushed."

"I don't see what difference leaving town would make."

"All the difference in the world, really," Obito said. "I just feel cramped here."

"This _is_ a one person apartment," Kakashi said. "It's not really meant to be for two."

"That's not what I meant, jerk," Obito muttered. "I just wanted to get away from the pressure of life and take time just . . . Looking at you and admiring you and loving you."

"Again, I'm not sure I—"

"Oh forget it," Obito said. "It's not actually important. I didn't think you'd get so defensive about it." Obito started to get up, his hand dropping Kakashi's reluctantly.

"Wait," Kakashi said, grabbing Obito's wrist. His eyes met Obito's, and there was a look of concern there that touched Obito. "I'm not against it, I just don't see the point. If you want to go somewhere, we can. I'm just wondering if there is more to it then that."

"No," Obito said. "There isn't. I just want to be with you."

Kakashi stood up, and wrapped his arms around Obito's waist. Obito sighed as Kakashi's head rested on his shoulder, and he reciprocated the embrace. Loosely linking his fingers behind Kakashi's back, Obito buried his head against his friend's neck. Kakashi was warm, and it felt nice to be close to him.

"I love you," Kakashi said softly. "I don't say it often, but I do."

Obito pressed his lips against Kakashi's neck, and nodded. "I love you too."

Kakashi moved his head back to look at Obito, and smiled at him from under the mask. "Do you want to try and get out of town then? Together?"

"Yeah," Obito said, nodding. "I would, actually."

"All right," Kakashi said, giving him a shrug. "I'm sure we can manage to get out of upcoming missions and get out of town together. Where do you want to go?"

Obito looked outside, and sighed. "Somewhere sunny," he said. "With a bright blue sky."

"It's not really beach season," Kakashi replied.

"No, but we could go to an inn by the ocean," Obito offered. "They usually have outdoor baths, and we could just be lazy all day."

Kakashi leaned his forehead against Obito's, enjoying the peace he felt in the man's arms. He offered Obito a wry smile, and glanced up at him. "You know, wherever we go, the weather's likely to be like this, right? It is that time of year."

"No," Obito said. "Wherever I am with you, they sky will always be blue."

Kakashi laughed, and shook his head. "That was horrible."

"What?"

"Don't ever try to become a poet."


	27. kHzt:  Lost Loves

Title: Lost Loves

30 Kisses Prompt # 17: kHzt (kilohertz)

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: R, glossed over m/m sex.

Summary: Kakashi offers himself as comfort for Obito as he morns the loss of their teammate and his former girlfriend.

* * *

The radio played softly in Kakashi's apartment as he sat there with Obito. It was hard to know what to do with his friend. Obito was never silent like this. He sat on the couch unmoving, his swollen eyes hidden by the goggles he hadn't worn in years. Kakashi offered him water, but Obito remained still and quiet, as if Kakashi hadn't spoken.

Kakashi was at a loss.

The death of their sensei had been hard enough, he remembered. He and Rin and Obito had sat around, saying nothing. It had been easier then, with Rin there. She'd helped them all by refusing to leave them alone until she saw them eat. She had taken care of them when they needed her, because they were too stupid to do it themselves.

But this time, she was dead and there was no one to help.

Kakashi touched his lover's shoulder. It was hard not knowing what to do. They had gone to the funeral together, and Obito hadn't shed a single tear. He'd stood there, silently clinging to Kakashi's hand. When Kakashi left, Obito had followed. When Obito started sobbing quietly, Kakashi had offered himself as a shoulder and Obito had taken it.

Now Obito was quiet.

Kakashi turned Obito's face towards him, and lifted off the goggles, slowly. Obito swallowed, and looked at Kakashi, eyes full of hurt and sadness. He felt Obito's fingers slowly pull off his mask, touching his lips. Kakashi felt the touch all the way to his toes. Obito touching him like this was nothing new, and yet it felt different. They sat looking at each other for a moment, quietly contemplating what came next.

Obito kissed him, gently at first. Then he pulled Kakashi tight against him, kissing him hard. Kakashi had been expecting this, had wanted to feel Obito kiss him hard. He needed to know that despite Obito's heartache, he still loved him. Kakashi hated that weakness in him, but he knew what Rin had meant to Obito, what she had meant to both of them.

Obito pushed him down on the couch, kissing down the exposed parts of his neck, his weight pressing down against Kakashi. He was pinned to the couch, but it didn't matter. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's neck, shifting under his lover's weight to have Obito's body lay between his legs.

It was quiet as they made love, Obito only making very soft moans as he rubbed against Kakashi. He heard the music on the radio change as Obito unfastened his pants, stroking him to a rhythm that was his own. Kakashi bit his lip against the sounds that longed to escape. If Obito wanted quiet love, Kakashi would be quiet. His own hands reached down to take off Obito's pants, sucking in his breath when Obito started stroking them together.

He was surprised at how gently Obito entered him, how slow it was despite the frantic need and desire that had permeated their kisses. Breathless and panting, Kakashi grabbed Obito's hips as he moved inside him, thrusting in and out against the rhythm of the music on the radio. It was jarring, but good. It would have been meaningless if their love matched the music.

Obito came first, filling Kakashi with the slick and uncomfortable feeling of his seed. Stroking himself, Kakashi moaned and thrust against Obito, coming only when he felt Obito's hand join his as the kissed.

Panting, he felt Obito's head fall onto the crook of his shoulder, his breath hot and moist against his neck. Obito was hot and uncomfortable in the afterglow of sex, and Kakashi found himself wishing that they'd been able to get to the bed. But Obito's needs had been more important. The sex had been good and quick, and Kakashi heard Obito suck un a ragged breath as his hand brushed though his lover's soft, black spikes.

"Obito—"

"I'm okay," he said, lifting his head, kissing Kakashi's cheek. "I'm . . . I'll be okay."

"I know what she meant to you," Kakashi said, softly. "If you need time, I—"

"I need you, Kakashi," he said, kissing Kakashi's cheek. "More then anything, right now I need you." He lifted his head to look into Kakashi's eyes, stroking back a lock of sweat-dampened hair. "I loved her, but I love you. She was my best friend, too."

Kakashi felt a tear hit his cheek, and wiped at Obito's dark eyes. "You know, she was my friend too."

"Kakashi, I . . . I don't know," Obito said. "The three of us, we were so close after all of that. We suffered so much together, it's not just losing a friend. It's like losing a part of yourself."

Closing his eyes, Kakashi nodded. He felt a tear slid down his face, and took a deep breath.

"We have each other," he said. "I'm not going to leave you. I swore I'd never leave anyone behind again."

Licking his lips, Obito kissed Kakashi, and nodded his agreement. Sitting up, Obito pulled Kakashi up with him. He leaned back against the couch, and allowed Kakashi to lay comfortably on top of him. Kakashi felt Obito kiss his head, and sigh.

"I love you," Obito said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi.

Comfortable and relaxed, Kakashi nodded his head. "I love you, too."


	28. Ahh:  Unwanted Presents

Title:/u Unwanted Presents

30 Kisses Prompt #18:/u Say Ah~

Pairing: Obito/Kakashi

Rating: PG

Summary: Obito brings Kakashi a gift, but he is wary. Will he trust Obito enough to be subjected to his cooking?

* * *

Kakashi had expected Obito to stop by earlier, but was not surprised when he showed up three hours late. Obito was usually late, and since they'd started dating, that hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was Kakashi's attitude towards Obito being late. What was once an annoying habit was now almost endearing. Kakashi hated to admit it, but it added to his friend's charm.

When he heard the knock at the door, Kakashi shook his head, and went for it. He knew that Obito would be there, waiting with another excuse on his lips. Opening the door, Kakashi was about to make some comment about rules and being late, but stopped short at seeing a box in Obito's hands.

"You're late," Kakashi said. The box was intriguing. He could tell it was the type of box that nicer families kept special lunches in.

"I know. I brought a present," he said, grinning. "Actually, that's why I was late. I was making this for you." He offered Kakashi the three tiered, lacquered box, and grinned.

"You made me a box?" Kakashi asked. Obito rolled his eyes at the smirk on his friend's face.

"No, you jerk," he said. "I made what's inside. Let me in?"

With a roll of the eyes, Kakashi stepped aside, letting Obito into the entrance way and waiting for him to take off his shoes. Obito stepped inside and grabbed the box from Kakashi, and ran towards the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked, chasing after him. As Kakashi stepped into the kitchen, he saw Obito pouring water into a kettle.

"I'm making us tea," Obito said. "I thought it would go well with the stuff I brought. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you, actually," Kakashi said.

Obito grinned. "Awesome! Cause I brought you dinner."

"What?"

"I made you dinner!" Obito said.

Kakashi's face sank in despair. He saw the scowl on Obito's face and knew that his friend was not pleased, but the thought of eating Obito's cooking was terrifying. He hadn't realized what Obito had meant by having made what was in the box, and now he was frightened. Memories of Obito's past attempts at cooking made his stomach churn in fear. The box had looked so innocent before, pretty if not a little ostentatious. Now it looked like an imposing enemy.

"Would it make you feel better to know that Rin helped?" he asked. Kakashi reluctantly nodded. He could see that he'd injured his friend's feelings, but Obito could _not_ cook. He'd spent his entire life with a family of women who could gut and cook fish as easily as they could gut a man. Obito never had reason to learn to cook.

"Is my cooking that bad?" Obito asked. Kakashi felt guilty, the look on Obito's face mirrored the look of an injured puppy.

"Ah. Well, it's not . . . Obito, you don't cook," Kakashi said, attempting to be gentle. "Remember how you tried and nearly set sensei on fire?"

"That . . . that was because I . . . ohh crap. Point made," Obito muttered. He sighed. "All right, I did do this on my own. But Rin made sure that I kept an eye on everything. I know I'm not good but I think it turned out pretty well." Obito opened the lid of the top tier, and set it down. Kakashi was impressed by the savory smell of fish that entered the kitchen.

"Is that . . . Did you make eel?" he asked. Obito nodded. Kakashi's mouth watered despite his apprehension. He couldn't resist eel.

"Yeah! Broiled eel. Rin said that it was your favorite," he said. "You should like the next layer too. I think." Obito carefully lifted the top tier off, and set it down on the kitchen table. Kakashi looked into the box, and paled.

"What is that?"

"Well, okay. I see the look on your face and I can't blame you," he said. "But you really ought to try it."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, and Obito sighed. "No, really Kakashi! I wouldn't have brought any food here that I thought you'd dislike! They just look ugly, but I swear I—"

"What are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what did you mutilated into looking like old, soggy vegetables, covered in some bleak looking sauce?"

Obito groaned. "It's eggplant cooked in miso with a miso paste. There's some tofu in there too because I thought it might taste nice." Obito's face looked unhappy, and Kakashi felt bad that he was being so wary. "Really, it tastes good! Rin said it looked horrible but that it still tasted okay."

"So, is it good or just okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh will you just try it?" Obito asked. Kakashi laughed at his friend and nodded.

"All right, I'll try it."

Obito grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and picked up a piece of eggplant. Kakashi allowed Obito to pull down his mask, and tried not to grimace as the vegetable hovered near his mouth. Obito sighed, and rolled his eyes. "You have to say ahh," Obito said.

"Why?"

"Because that is what people say when they are being fed by a loved one," Obito replied.

"So you're a loved one?"

"I thought I was!" Kakashi laughed at the sulky tone in Obito's voice. Obito frowned again.

"You are," Kakahi said, grinning bak at Obito. "I just wanted to see that look on your face."

"Gee, thanks," Obito said. He sighed. Rolling his eyes, Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Ahh?" Kakashi said. Obito grinned, and carefully placed the eggplant in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi chewed the vegetable thoughtfully before swallowing it.

"Tastes good," Kakashi said. "I'm surprised. It really does look like crap."

"Gee, thanks," Obito replied, glowering. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't give me that look," Kakashi said. "Come on, this is the saddest looking eggplant I've ever seen. How did you even cook it?"

"In a miso broth," Obito said. "Does it matter? It came out okay, right?"

"I've had worse," Kakashi said. Obito just sighed.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Obito said. Kakashi just shrugged.

"What's in the last section?" Kakashi asked, trying to change the subject.

Obito grinned. "Ninja dogs."

"What!"

Obito laughed, and patted Kakashi's shoulder. "You want to see?"

"I'm actually quite afraid to," Kakashi said. "Ninja dogs? Really?"

"Well, you'll see," Obito said, raising up the lid. "Not really ninja dogs. More like ninja rabbits that are supposed to be dogs."

Kakashi peered inside the box, and laughed. Obito had cut little apple wedges in the shapes of rabbits, and somehow carved a little scarecrow face into each one. He glanced at Obito's fingers, and smiled when he noticed the bandages. "You really went all out on this, didn't you?"

"Ahhh. You saw my fingers," he said, holding them up and laughing. "Guilty as charged. Rin told me it was ridiculous, but you know me. The more ridiculous something is, the more I think I have to do it."

"You shouldn't have injured yourself to do it," Kakashi said. "As a shinobi, you do need all of your fingers."

"Yeah well, they're only little cuts. Nothing that'll last."

Kakashi shook his head. "Obito. Why would you do this? Not that I don't apperciate it," he said, hastily trying to salvage Obito's mood. "It's . . . very nice. I just don't understand why—"

"I just wanted to do something nice," Obito said. "We've been dating for a few weeks, and I wanted you to know that I care about you in a way that isn't just, uh. You know. Physical."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and stepped towards his friend. "You've already been nice. You don't have to do anything else."

"That's the whole point. I don't have to. I just want to," Obito said, grinning. "Now open up, and let me feed you this apple."

"If I must." Kakashi grinned and opened his mouth. The apple was sweet and slightly salty from the salt Obito had sprinkled on, to keep the slices from browning. It was light, and somehow made the apple taste even sweeter. Swallowing, Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned forward for the next piece. Instead, his mouth met Obito's lips. Kakashi opened his eyes in surprise, shutting them again and leaning into the kiss. He felt Obito's arm slip around his waist, keeping him close.

"Just being nice to be nice, huh?" Kakashi murmured. Obito chuckled, and popped the rest of the apple into his mouth. He grinned as he chewed, waiting politely until he was finished swallowing to speak.

"Well, maybe I did have an ulterior motive to kiss you senseless and make you smile," Obito replied, nosing his friend. "But you know, it really was just because I wanted to make you happy."

"And if you not kissing me made me happy?"

"You break my heart, Kakashi," Obito said, pouting. "But if that's what you want . . ." Obito stepped away, laughing when Kakashi grabbed his arms and pulled him back, hard, and kissed him.

"Lucky for you," Kakashi said, leaning in close to Obito, "Kissing you is the only thing that makes me happy."

"Oh?" Obito said, lips parted slightly as they kissed again. "I'm gonna have to work on making you happy in other ways." Kakashi shivered slightly as Obito's hand pressed against the lowest part of his back, keeping them very close. His eyelids dropped down, smiling softly as his lips brushed against Obito's as they talked.

"I'll look forward to it." Kakashi said.


	29. The Sound of Waves:  Midnight Swimming

Title: Midnight Swimming

30 Kisses Prompt #29: The Sound of Waves

Rating: PG-13 for naked bodies

Summary: Obito drags Kakashi out for a late night swim, with an ulterior motive in mind.

* * *

Obito had wandered along the road and into the trees, leading Kakashi around somewhat randomly as they headed towards the sound of running water. He had woken Kakashi up with the desire to go swimming in the middle of the night, and Kakashi had complied, not really knowing why. Somehow, Obito could convince him to do nearly anything. When Obito stepped into a clearing, Kakashi was surprised. He had expected a lake, but Obito had lead them to a small bathing pool instead. The opposite side of the bathing pool was surrounded by the tall trees of the forest. Where they had appeared was a small clearing, with soft looking grass and a few rocks. The water looked very cool, and he could see the moon reflecting on the surface of the water, rippling in the slow flow of the current.

"We're not going to the lake?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, no. I know it's small and pretty worthless looking, but the water here is really nice," Obito said. He pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it on the ground. "The lake farther up is usually crowded with people."

"Crowded? At this time of night?" Kakashi asked, toeing off his sandals.

"Hey, we all keep late hours," Obito replied, smiling. "But yeah, the lake usually gets a few people during the night, so you don't want to get naked there unless you have a party. I went with Genma and some others once, that was fun."

"So why didn't you invite them?" Kakashi asked.

Obito shrugged, and bent over to remove his shoes. "Wasn't in the mood for their company," he said. "Just wanted to relax." Taking off his pants, Obito quickly slipped into the water, and grinned up at Kakashi. "Besides, it's big enough for us. Would have been cozier with Rin, but oh well. Get in."

Kakashi shook his head, and took off his shirt. He could feel Obito's eyes staring at him, watching him undress. It was slightly embarrassing. "Why are you so obsessed with what I look like?" Kakashi asked, tossing aside the rest of his clothes and slipping into the water. Obito shrugged, his eyes still fixated on his friend's face.

"No reason, really," he said. "I just hardly ever see it. You like to hide it all the time."

"I don't see why that bothers you," Kakashi said. "It's just clothing. It just covers my face as well as covering my body. No big deal. You certainly aren't excited to see the rest of me naked."

Obito blushed a little in the moonlight, and swam back a little. "Well, maybe not, but your face is different. Everyone shows their face to the world. But you never do. I just don't get it. What are you hiding?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not hiding anything, all right? I just wear a mask. I do that. I might have stopped by now, had you not been so interested."

"You've been wearing a mask for the past fifteen years just to annoy me?"

Kakashi smiled. "It worked, didn't it?" Obito laughed.

"You jerk," he said. "Only you would do something as crazy as that just to annoy me."

"It's because we're friends," Kakashi said. "I just care that much."

Moonlight shimmered across the small bathing pool, rippling against the current as the young men waded in the water. Kakashi estimated that it was little larger than two body lengths around, and contented himself with submerging himself up to his neck. He watched Obito sit in the water, looking deep in thought.

"You're quiet tonight," Kakashi said, looking at Obito. Obito was leaning against a rock, looking up at the moon. He looked over at Kakashi, and shrugged.

"I just came out to relax," he said. "I wanted company."

"I'm touched you thought of me."

"Aw, come on," Obito said, grinning. "You're my teammate. My friend. You and Rin would be the only people I'd want to be around tonight."

Obito ran his right, scarred hand through his hair. Creeping slowly towards him, Kakashi reached out, and touched the arm. Obito jumped at the touch, and Kakashi pulled back.

"I, uhh—"

"It's nothing," Kakashi said. "I was just . . . Curious."

Obito stretched out the damaged arm again. Kakashi ran his hand up Obito's arm, and felt Obito quiver at his touch. Kakashi's eyes followed his hand, feeling the rough skin, remembering the mission when it happened. Slowly, his eyes lifted up to Obito's face, looking at him, questioning.

"Kakashi, what—"

"Three years," he said. "It's been three years, hasn't it? To the day."

Obito swallowed, looking nervous under his Kakashi's gaze. Hand resting on Obito's shoulder, Kakashi's thumb moved back and forth over the rough skin. Obito turned his head to look at Kakashi's hand, and turned back to meet his friend's level gaze.

"Yeah," Obito replied, softly. "Three years." He bowed his head, and raised his hand to touch Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi felt his heart leap as Obito's thumb brushed against the scar of his ruined eye.

"Obito," Kakashi said, leaning a little closer, his chest pressing against Obito's legs. Obito's eyes met his, and Kakashi felt his stomach flutter, unexpectedly. Obito's finger traced the course of his scar, over the eye and down his cheek, lingering for a moment at the corner of his mouth.

"Kakashi, I—"

"I should have listened to you, then," Kakashi said, moving closer as Obito moved his legs to the side. "You lost your arm, because of me, and I—"

"Idiot," Obito said, leaning his forehead against Kakashi's. "I would have given my life for you. Stop beating yourself up over the past. I'm alive. You're alive. And if I had to sacrifice my arm so you could live, that's okay." He grinned at Kakashi, his nose bumping against Kakashi's skin. "Besides, if I use my sharingan, I don't even worry about it. Sure, it hurts later, but I'm alive. That's all that matters, right?"

Kakashi shook his head, and laughed. "I suppose," he said. "I'm not beating myself up over it, Obito. I just—"

"Blame yourself for everything, not counting for the fact that people make their own decisions as well," Obito said. Kakashi looked up at Obito, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe."

Obito started to laugh, but stopped as Kakashi met his eyes. Kakashi could feel his heart racing, filling him with an anxious emotion that was not entirely unwelcome. He felt a rush as Obito leaned closer, fingers brushing Kakashi's short hair behind his ear.

"Kakashi," he said softly.

"Obito?" he replied.

The air was cool against their skin, despite the season. Shivering, Kakashi found himself moving closer to Obito, for warmth. Swallowing, Kakashi felt nervous as Obito's finger lingered against his scar, and slowly ran across his lips.

"I—"

"Shh," Obito whispered, looking at him. Kakashi swallowed hard as Obito leaned towards him, hands slipping into Kakashi's hair, pulling their heads together. It seemed natural to Kakashi to close his eyes as Obito's lips touched his. For a moment, Kakashi stood there, his hand gripping Obito's arm for support. Their lips stayed together, neither moving for what seemed like an eternity in the water. Kakashi slowly moved away from Obito, felt his friend's hands slip through his hair and fall quietly into the water.

Kakashi's heart was racing, not entirely sure at what just happened. Standing, he suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that they were alone, naked, and had just kissed. Something in the air had changed, and Kakashi hadn't found it an unwelcome one. It was just unnerving and slightly uncomfortable.

"I should go," Kakashi said, turning in the water, his head spinning. He started to move away, and felt a cool hand grab him around the wrist.

"Don't."

Obito had grabbed Kakashi, and was gently pulling him back. Kakashi could feel himself terrified as he turned to face Obito, nervous about what could come next. It was strange, allowing Obito to get so close, he'd let his guard down and Obito had slipped through. But Obito put his arms around Kakashi, and did nothing more but hold him close.

"Don't go," Obito said, whispering. "Kakashi I . . . like you."

There was something exhilarating in those words, the fear Kakashi felt melted away. The rush of the moment before came back, quieter this time. He felt Obito pull away, his eyes lowered and not quite looking at Kakashi. Moonlight fell on Obito's face, casting him in an almost unearthly light. Kakashi felt Obito's hands slide up his arms and neck, into his hair. Only a lifetime of training managed to help Kakashi keep from shaking.

"What . . . what are you doing, Obito?" he asked. "I don't understand—"

"I said, I liked you," Obito said, looking Kakashi in the eye. "This . . . this moment, Kakashi. Every moment with you is amazing. I want to . . . to be with you."

"Obito—"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Obito," he said, voice quiet and thick with uncertain emotions. Raising a hand, Kakashi traced the arch of Obito's lips with his fingers, deep in thought. Obito opened his mouth, hesitating to speak. Kakashi let his fingers drop down into the water.

"Kakashi," Obito said again, "I like you."

"I know," Kakashi said softly, not trying to be rude. The way Obito had kissed him was so sweet and tender, wholly unlike anything they had shared before. Obito was always fighting and loud and brash. This side of Obito, this softer, more vulnerable side was different. Kakashi liked it.

"I mean it," Obito said, his forehead resting against Kakashi's as he spoke. "I want to be with you and spend time with you. To kiss you and be close to you like this."

"You're already close," Kakashi said softly. "Maybe too close."

Kakashi was sad when Obito stepped away from him, and he wished he hadn't said anything. Though Obito's hands had slipped off of his waist, Kakashi caught them with his own. Standing in the water, holding hands, Kakashi could still feel the connection he'd felt with Obito so close. It was unnerving and thrilling, a strange emotion that Kakashi had felt during a mission, but never so personally.

"You've been too close for a long time," Kakashi continued, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. Obito was silent, but when their eyes met, Kakashi felt something jump inside of him. He knew, in that moment, that Obito knew exactly what he was feeling. It wasn't rejection, it was hesitation. Kakashi had finally realized it himself.

"Can I be closer?" Obito asked, tilting his head toward Kakashi. The distance between them was miniscule, but Kakashi closed it.

"We can try," Kakashi said softly. He felt Obito's forehead against his, and Kakashi closed his eyes. The moment seemed perfect, and Kakashi could almost feel the gentle caress of the moonlight on them, lingering against their skin, like Obito's kiss had lingered on his lips.


	30. Kiss

Title: Kiss

30 Kisses Prompt #30: Kiss

Rating: PG, sap

Summary: After Rin's wedding, Obito steals away with a bottle of sake and gets thoughtful. Kakashi joins him, and they talk about the future. This really is unrepentingly sappy. I'm sorry if it gives you cavities. Kind of. 8D

Note: This is the last of the 30 Kisses. To everyone who has read, commented, added alerts to, enjoyed and whatever else, than you. I know it's taken me a very long time to finish these, but I'm really, really happy that I could have shared with all of you thirty stories about two of my favorite fictional characters. It has been great, and I'm pretty sure that this won't be the last Obito and Kakashi story that you will see from me. Until we meet again, dearest readers, enjoy, and thank you.

* * *

Kakashi found him sitting on top of the giant carving of their sensei's head, bottle beside him. The sun was setting, casting his friend in a warm, purplish light, and Kakashi felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the sight. In the dying light of day, Obito looked good, and Kakashi found himself understanding a little better what was so attractive about Obito. He wasn't as handsome as the rest of his clan, but the traces of nobility came out in his face and his build, lending a certain grace and charm to his movement. Plain but attractive.

Obito would have hated that assessment.

"I thought I'd find you here," Kakashi said, jumping down to his friend's side. "Steal that from the reception?"

"Ahh, yeah," Obito said, blushing. Kakashi wasn't certain if it was from the alcohol or from the setting sun. He reached across Obito's lap. And grabbed the bottle.

"No cup?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you? A girl?" Obito asked. "Come on, drink like a man! From the bottle!" He grabbed the bottle around Kakashi's hand, and shoved it at him. "Drink, man. We're celebrating."

Kakashi pushed down his mask, and took a sip. He was not a fan of sake, but found whatever was in the pilfered bottle was sweet and smooth. He looked at Obito, not entirely surprised the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You all right?" Kakashi asked, setting the bottle down, away from Obito. He didn't want to have to drag his friend all the way home from this distance. The home they shared was a thirty minute walk away without drunken stumbling. He didn't care to find out how far it would be if Obito couldn't walk on his own feet.

"I'm fine," Obito said. "Why didn't you come to the wedding? Rin wanted you there."

"You know I don't like weddings," Kakashi replied.

"I know," Obito replied. He leaned on Kakashi's shoulder, and put his arm around his friend's waist, pulling him close. "I wanted you there, though. I was lonely, without you. It didn't seem right."

"Obito," Kakashi said, softly. "I didn't think you wanted me there."

"What? Why would you think that?" Obito looked up at Kakashi, confused. "Kakashi, I love you. And the three of us were a team. You should have been there."

"You loved her too," he replied, looking off into the distance. "I remember the way you reacted when that invitation came, so I didn't want to . . . I don't know, Obito. It didn't feel right."

"Loved. Past tense, you moron," Obito said, lifting his head to nose Kakashi's cheek. "You never asked why I reacted like that, you just assumed, like you always do, that you knew why I was upset."

"I'm not a moron, you idiot," Kakashi grumbled, turning his face to look at Obito. "You were just so unhappy when it came . . . what was I supposed to think?"

Obito reached up, and stroked Kakashi's face gently. Leaning against Kakashi's forehead, Obito shook his head gently. "You didn't need to think, just ask," he said. "I was sad, yeah, but not because she wasn't marrying me. I mean, I am a little jealous that it's not me getting married. But . . ."

"But?"

"It's not her that I want to marry," he said softly. Obito leaned forward to kiss Kakashi, but was stopped by Kakashi's finger pressing against his lips.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. His finger didn't move until Obito pulled his head back. "Who do you want to marry, Obito?"

Obito reached his hand up to rest on the side of Kakashi's neck, thumb stroking his cheek. "It's obvious, isn't it?" he said. "There's only one person in the world I want to marry. But if I asked you, would you say no?"

"What?"

"Marry me, Kakashi," Obito whispered, leaning close and kissing him. "Please?"

Kakashi stared at Obito, confused at the request. It seemed nonsensical to get married to him, if nothing could come of it. No children, certainly, and anything that either of them would want to be passed on to the other after death could be written into a will.

Not to mention the fact that Kakashi was fairly certain there was no formal way of getting married.

"Obito, I don't think that's quite, ahh, legal, I suppose," Kakashi said. "Unless you just want to say that we're married. I . . . Obito, what the hell do you mean, marry you?"

Obito rolled his eyes, and scooted his body over. With a dramatic flop, he rested his head in Kakashi's lap, and took his hand and held it. "What I mean is this," Obito said. "Nothing formal, that's ridiculous. We could never wear rings anyway, not on missions. So none of that. I just want to know that if you could marry me, you would. That's all." Obito raised their hands to his mouth, and kissed Kakashi's fingers. "Nothing serious. Just an agreement that if we break up, I get the dogs and you get the cats, and we both get a new apartment."

"You do not get my dogs, moron," Kakashi said, snorting. "And I certainly don't want your mangy cats."

"This coming from the man who takes the cats with him to the onsen."

"Because they hate water," Kakashi said, gloating. "You keep the cats."

"And the dogs too," Obito replied.

"Over my dead body," Kakashi replied.

"We could fight for them," Obito said. "I mean, if we're breaking up, I'm sure we're already fighting. Might as well make it a legitimate fight as well. May the best ninja get all the cool shit he wants."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Fine. If we break up, we can fight. Over everything."

"That might actually be fun," Obito said. "Figuring out each fight and location, and what it's over. It could save our marriage, in the end."

"You're an idiot," Kakashi replied.

"And you're my loving wife that married me."

"I. Am. Not. Your. _Wife_," Kakashi replied. "You're the wife."

"You look better in a nurse's uniform then I do," Obito replied. "Skirts and heels become you."

"Shut up, or I'm going to be a widower," Kakashi replied.

Obito laughed, and cuddled up closer to Kakashi. "I'm glad you're so willing to be my life partner," Obito said. Letting go of Kakashi's hand, he rolled over in his lap, and hugged him. "I love you. There's no one else that I'd rather marry."

"And no one else would marry you," Kakashi said, fingers ruffling through Obito's hair. "Get the hell off of my lap."

"Why? I'm comfy here," Obito replied, snuggling.

Kakashi sighed, and lifted Obito's chin upwards. "Aren't you supposed to start the marriage off with a kiss?" he asked.

Pulling himself up slowly, Obito sat up in Kakashi's lap, his legs swung over his lover's lap. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's body as Obito put his arms around Kakashi's neck. Leaning close, Obito gently brushed their noses together, smiling.

"I love you," Obito said, quietly. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh yeah." Obito finished his words with a kiss, pulling Kakashi tight against him. Slow and gentle, their bodies pressed together warmly against the cool night air as their tongues danced around each other.

Breaking their kiss with many smaller kisses after, they sat close, not saying anything. Below, they heard the quiet rumble of the village as the day came to a close, people below heading out on missions or out to meet friends, or coming home.

"So, we should fight over the dogs when we get home," Obito said, grinning. "Though I think Pakkun would just come with me. He likes me."

"You do not get Pakkun," Kakashi replied. "Maybe Bull, but not Pakkun. He's a good tracker. And I like his paws."

"Pakkun likes me better," Obito said, grinning. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"We could just fight here," Kakashi said. "I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind."

"He might if you get his rocky hair a mess," Obito replied. "Not to mention indecency fines."

"Oh, so that's how you're judging the winner of that fight?"

"Oh yeah. Might be hard though, I always feel like a winner after sex with you," Obito replied.

"Funny," Kakashi said. "I feel the same way about you."

"Maybe we should just go with who tops. I always win there," Obito replied.

Kakashi snorted. "Always?"

"A few notable and wonderful exceptions aside," Obito said. He ginned, and kissed Kakashi again. "I know what you like."

"Do you?" he asked. "Prove it."

"First one home gets the dogs," Obito said. He jumped off Kakashi's lap, and started running and leaping towards their home.

"Idiot," Kakashi mumbled. Getting to his feet, he picked up the remains of Obito's pity party, and followed after him. "You can't give someone else your summon animals _that_ easily."


End file.
